Another Season of Total Drama Island
by Goddess of Power
Summary: Another Crazy girl? More goths and loners? More geeks and flirty guys? A lesbian? A blind guy flirting with the crazy girl? Yeap, you guessed it, its another season of Total Drama Island... but I mean... how bad can it actually be? Read my puppets READ!
1. Forms

This is going to star YOU! Just fill out the forms in a review and the best ones that are there, I will add. I'm going to add some of the old campers too but I need to decide that later, but I do know that Courtney, Duncan, Bridgett, Geoff, Izzy, Gwen, and Lindsey are going to be in it already. There are going to be 22 new campers and some old ones (so the old ones don't count). Chris and Chef are still going to be there, but better then EVER! And the new teams are going to be: The Toxic Spiders and The Howling Wolves!

All I need you to fill out is:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Clothing:

Hair:

Eyes:

Facts:

Attitude or personality:

Would you like to be paired up with somebody?:

Stereotype:

A/N: Okay well I'll be waiting for those reviews, so you better hurry up!

Oh and I'm going to add my own character too, haha! Bye-bye!


	2. Authors Note and Contest Winners!

Okay well this is just an Authors note to inform you of who is having their character(s) in this fiction

Okay well this is just an Authors note to inform you of who is having their character(s) in this fiction. And the winners are:

1. TDIFanatic (Kennedy)2. Sonowa (Raphael)

3. TaylorMan021983 (Kenneth)

4. figs89 (Jim)

5. HowlingWulf (Tucker and Kyle)

6. mooselover101 (Ashley and Jack)

7. child who is cool (Mimi)

8. lovestruckbabe243 (Charity)

9. Nightshade-Phantom (Jill)

10. TDIrocks1234 (Danny)

11. Wolffox17 (Faith)

12. GwenFan22 (Jade and Kerchia)

13. princeskyn (Kai-Lee)

14. BlackXRosesXRed (Adam, Zach, and Juliet)

15. mysterious-bluerose (Skyler)

16. MunkEGurl17 (Shaya)

17. Dreamer-by-Day (Todd)

18. Goddess Of Power (Doerenda)- This is my character!

Congratulations to all who have won and hope you are pleased by the future outcomes of this fiction. If its okay I would like to add that in the future I might change the characters just a bit so they fit together. Oh, and since almost everybody said they wanted to be paired up with somebody I would like to inform you that not everybody will get their wish of being paired up, sorry if that disappoints any of you.

This fiction will be just like the show and will have a person being eliminated in each chapter, unless Chris decides not to… haha. Chris will be more funny and sarcastic in this fiction then in the show (awesome)!

So lets get this show on the road!

Chris: THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!!

Chef: If anybody has a problem, can take it up with me (holds up ladle).

Me: Awesome!! I love you guys so much! (Hugs Chris and Chef). And I forgot to tell you guys, there are going to be 23 new characters because I want to add my own person, so there will be 12 girls and 11 guys. Well see ya later guys, in the mean time I'll be hangin' out with the new campers with Chris… (Mwahaha)! Oh, my character is Doerenda and is Courtney's twin sister! Sweeeeet!

Chris: Who hired her anyways?

Chef: I have no idea…

Me: I have mean, stupid, and crazy ideas for these campers! I hope they know how to sleep with one eye open! (Eating a Pixie-Stix… getting very hyper) WOW, I can go on all night!

Random Camper: OH, OH, OH I CAN SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN, SEE WATCH!

Chris: Umm… That's good to know… I guess…

Chef: What have I gotten myself into?

Me: You have no idea!

Chef: …

Chris and I in unison: **This is gonna be awesome!**


	3. Offical Chapter 1 and the campers arrive

Okay well this is the first official chapter to the 'Another Season of Total Drama Island', and I'm guessing your all excited

Okay well this is the first official chapter to the 'Another Season of Total Drama Island', and I'm guessing your all excited to start reading! I mean come on, who wouldn't be? Well as I might have told you, some of the characters might be a little off of the descriptions you guys sent in, but that was just to make them fit in. Sorry if that offends any of you. Well I'm guessing I'm just staling, so I'll just let you read this chapter, so, READ ON MY PUPPTES! (MWAHAHA)

"Hey, where are the boats at? This is going to be stupid if they don't even show up!" Chris was shouting from the Dock of Shame into the water where no boats were found. He didn't even notice that the film was rolling until Chef Hatchet poked his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, we're rolling? OH!" Chris nearly shouted while snickering.

"Welcome to another season of 'Total Drama Island'! We're here waiting for the boats to arrive and drop off the new contestants, as of some old contestants. But while we're waiting we can just talk about how AWESOME this season is going to be… well… nothing is really important now but I have some good news… OUR RATINGS KNOCKED OUT SPONGEBOB AND DORA!" Chris shouted into the camera while jumping up and down like a little kid in a candy store.

"Calm down Chris, you might ruin your hair." Said one of the camera people.

"Right-O man, I totally forgot about that." Chris said as he smoothed down his hair. "Oh my fricking god! Where the heck are they?" Chris then started getting upset.

Just then a boat whistle was sounded and Chris got that gleam in his eyes that he always gets when he's thinking.

"FINALLY, I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE! And that wouldn't be awesome."

The boat finally ended its voyage at the dock and let a girl out. She was carrying 2 camo' printed suitcases and walked up to Chris.

"Welcome to the island, and you must be Kennedy!" Chris shouted.

"Nice to be here… I guess. Call me Kenny." Kennedy said slowly.

Kenny had blonde hair that went to the back of her neck and had blue lowlights. Her big brown eyes seemed dull though. She wore jean shorts with a newspaper print hoodie over a black tube top. Her shoes were white 'Vans' and seemed to go great with her peace bracelet she wore. More than likely she was considered 'One of the guys' kind of girl.

Just than two more boats came and two guys came onto the deck.

"Yay! More contestants!" Chris shrieked. "You must be Raphael and Kenneth."

Raphael was a Geek, Nerd, and Dork… if possible to put all those together. Well he had brown hair that was combed in the front and was slightly spiked in the back. He had hazel eyes that were hiding behind thick-rimmed glasses. His green T-shirt had the phrase 'I AM ERROR' on the front; he also wore black khakis that matched his worn out black shoes.

Kenneth had light brown hair that was about neck length that went well with his bright green eyes that were behind his reading glasses. He wore dark jeans and a short-sleeved blue flannel over a white T-shirt. He was somewhat average and didn't stand out very much.

"I this is going to improve my popularity just a tad." Kenneth said to himself, but was heard by Chris.

"Right you are man! This is going to BOOST your popularity!" Chris shouted into his face.

Right then another boat docked and made Chris's concentration leap to another.

"This must be Jim! This is Total Drama Island and I hope you have 'fun' here." Chris said _fun_ in a very weird way.

"Totally dude, let's get this party started… is there a basketball hoop here?"

Jim had very short brown hair with very dull brown eyes. He wasn't very interesting. He wore a gray T-shirt with a 'J' on the back; his black shorts didn't really match at all and his black and white shoes were kind of weird also. He was really tall too. He was the camp's new 'Tall dump guy' type.

"Oh goody, another boat!" Chef said sarcastically.

This time two boys walked off and one was leading the other by the arm.

"Okay… well this is going to be Tucker and Kyle."

"No, I'm Tuck, not Tucker, retard."

"Not cool man, not cool." Chris scolded with a frown.

Tucker, I mean, Tuck was the stepbrother to the other, Kyle. Tuck had short dirty blonde hair that was kind of spiky towards the front. He wore sunglasses to hide the fact that his eyes were white due to the fact that he was blind. He had a white sleeveless shirt on with a Dragon on the front and continued onto the back. The rest was simple, just plain blue jeans with white sneakers. He was kind of like the 'Silent jerk type of guy'.

Kyle is Tuck's stepbrother. He had shining black hair that was short but yet spiky. His light brown eyes stood out the most though. He wore a white T-shirt with a light blue zip-up hoodie over it, and then had simple jeans with blue and white tennis shoes. Around his neck though was a necklace with the Chinese symbol for dog at the end. He was the camp's new 'Brave guy'.

"Wow… I need to start learning names now… wow." Chris said randomly. "Oh my gosh, guess what everybody, just to be mean, I need to tell you that Tuck is blind, I repeat he is blind!"

"DIE CHRIS!" Tuck screams and started punching the air because Kyle was holding him back.

"Another boat Chris." Chef said bluntly.

Off this boat came a boy and a girl.

"Ashley and Jack I presume." Chris said politely, for the first time… EVER.

"Yes! I think I'm going to like it here… nice to meet you Chris." Ashley held out her hand for him to shake.

Chris toke his hand out of his pocket with a buzzer in his hand and shock the girls hand. It made chills go through her body as she squeaked.

"Ahh, that never fails." Chris said with a slight smile.

Ashley was kind of short but could still see eye-to-eye with Chris. She had straight light brown hair that went perfectly with her hazel eyes. She wore black shorts with a green Aero T-shirt and then had black converse sneakers to match. She was kind of a 'neat freak' and was considered a 'crazy cleaner' back home.

Jake was more silent than Ashley was. He had a blue T-shirt on with a black sweatshirt over it, his cargo pants and blue and white shoes didn't really match, but it didn't matter to him it seemed. He had brown curly hair with brown eyes to match and he was considered the 'Cute' type back home.

"That's already a lot of people… and we're not even half way through yet… and then was have some old contestants coming later on… oh my gosh, this is going to be… AWESOME!" Chris shouted.

There was a bashing sound from the next boat and it sounded like somebody throwing suitcases around. Off the boat came a girl with a smashed suitcase.

"Umm… Mimi is here." Chris said blinking a few times.

"Have a prob' with that McLean?"

"Yes, now leave my island." Chris said plainly. "No, you have to stay, you signed a contract. So you're stuck."

Mimi, as you have guessed, is a bully. She had 2 black braids with matching black eyes and seemed very dangerous to pester. She wore baggy maroon shorts with a red spaghetti strap top. Not much to say about Mimi… except that she was going to be trouble.

Next 3 boats came and unloaded their passengers and left. There stood 3 teens that had their traits that made them stand out from each other.

"Well I'm guessing we have Charity, Jill, and Danny here now."

"Whatever." Charity said simply.

"Jill is in the house!"

"Okay then… this is weird, I've never been on an island before." Danny said.

Charity was a 'Goth' type girl. She wore a red top with a black heart in the center that said 'Broken' in the middle of the heart. She then wore black jeans and black skater shoes. Her long brown hair was shoulder length and matched her dark brown eyes.

Jill was another story. She had dark brown hair that was shoulder-blade length and was parted to the left. Her bright brown eyes complemented her hair very nicely also. She wore an orange tank top and the words 'Les' on the front. She than wore black Capri's and ankle length black boots. She was also a Lesbian and a nerd… weird combo.

Danny had shoulder length black hair with brown eyes. He had a black shirt on that said 'Basketball Master' and light jeans that went with his white sneakers. He didn't really match at all. He was the basketball player that everybody wanted to date back home.

"Okay, the teens are starting to pile onto the island and so far there has been no, dare I say it? DRAMA! This cant be, there has to be drama for this to be Total Drama Island… come on guys, yell at each other or something." Chris sighed. "This is going to bring the ratings down… hey look another boat!"

This boat let off 3 girls and left.

"Okay then, we have Faith, and the twins, Jade and Kerchia."

Faith was simple. She had a dark blue shirt and black shorts with black sandals. She wore a necklace of a wolf and wears paw-print earrings. She was the 'Athletic shy type'. She had long curly brown hair with silver highlights and had blue-gray eyes.

Jade is very simple, she has black hair with white tips, and wears a black tank top and black jeans and shoes, she also wears dark eye shadow. She is normally called a 'Goth or Loner'. Her eyes are the only part that sticks out, bright blue, almost scary looking. She is the twin to Kerchia. She skin is also dark (No racism allowed!).

Kerchia is Jade's twin sister and is the complete opposite of her. She is popular and has many friends. She is like Jade's best friend. She has black hair with blue tips with her blue eyes. She wears a blue tank top with the phrase 'Save the Earth' on it, she also wears dark blue jean shorts and blue flip-flops. She also has dark skin like Jade (No racism allowed!).

"Okay… how many more teens are there going to be?" Chef asked the camera people.

"Only 7 if you don't count the extra girl."

"Oh my gosh… this is gonna be… dare I say it… AWESOME!" Chris said once more throwing his arms in the air.

3 more boats came and left. This time a lot of teens stood there.

"Okay, lets see here, there is Kai-Lee, Adam, Zach, Juliet, Skyler, and Shaya."

Kai-Lee had long honey colored hair with many different shades of blonde mixed into her hair; she also had one highlight of purple in the front and went down to her waist. She had light blue eyes that seem to stare straight through you. She had a white tube-top and a black mini skirt with white leggings and black high-heels and a black choker. She is known as the 'Goddess of Hawaii'.

Adam has black short black hair with dark brown eyes. He wore a black hoodie with jeans and black converse shoes. He was kind of plain and not very interesting at first glance. He was known as the 'Skater guy' at home.

Zach had black hair and eyes and was also kind of plain. He was best friends with Adam but was Adam's complete opposite. He was into more drama than skating so he was known as the' Drama Guy' at home. He wore a black and white striped shirt with plain jeans and white converse shoes.

Juliet was Adam and Zach's best friend also. She had curly blonde hair with gray eyes. She had simple jeans with a long red and white striped tank top under a red hoodie and had red flats. She was known as the 'Book worm'.

Skyler is very shy and is known as the 'shy boy'. He had blonde skater boy hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a navy blue T-shirt with faded jeans with holes in the knees and light blue skater shoes.

Shaya is actually an Indian from the 'Cherokee' Tribe. She has black hair past her shoulders and was wavy and layered. She wore a black flowing dress that went to the knees and had tight, light jeans underneath with black flip-flops. She is known as the 'sweet prep girl'.

"Okay… Is that everybody?" Chris asked the other campers.

"Umm, no, I think one of the guys are missing." Ashley said after she counted everybody.

"Yeah Chris, it says here that a kid named Todd should be here too." Chef added.

"Well, then where is he?!" Chris said walking over to the dock and looking out over the water and saw nothing. "I will start without him if I have too."

"That would be mean." Jill said.

"Who said I was nice?"

Just then a jet-ski came out of nowhere.

Off the jet-ski was the guy named Todd.

"Dude, your late… we were about to start the show without you bra." Chris said.

"Sorry, my boat never showed up, so I have to rent a jet-ski." Todd said in between breaths.

Todd had red hair and blue eyes. He wore a medium blue T-shirt with a dark blue oval logo on the front. He also wore a pair a khaki shorts with sandals. Around his neck was a shark tooth necklace. Back home he was known as the' Flirty Trickster'.

"Fine… well now we can start this show." Chef said.

"Not so fast their buddy… we still have to wait for that Extra girl." Chris said crossing his arms.

The camera guy pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Chris.

"OH, it seems she'll be arriving with the old contestants… okay then… well they wont be arriving until a few hours, sooooo, I guess just get to know each other until next show… man… this episode was not AWESOME. That sucks." Chris then started to walk away.

--FEW HOURS LATER—

"Where the heck are those kids?" Chef asked as he sat on the dock with his 'deadly' ladle in one hand. He had been waiting for 20 mins now and was getting tired of waiting.

Then, out of the blue, came a speedboat, jet-ski, two water skiers behind the boat, and a parasail.

"Great… their here… CHRIS THEIR HERE!" He yelled and Chris came running.

"Great now we have 10 more teens to join us. WOOHOO!" Chris shouted.

To Be Continued!

Me: I'm sooo evil.

Chef: Kind of.

Me: Okay well I had to make Chris shout out that Tuck was blind because I got it from a review that was sent in by HowlingWulf, she said not to, but I did anyways… mwahaha!

Chris: You made me look bad

Me: So?

Chris: I'll sue you.

Me: okaaay then… I make you better in the next chapters, so don't worry, gosh.

Jill: Okay so you made me a Lesbo in this fiction, right?

Me: Yessss….

Jill: Okay, good

Everybody else: ……………………………..


	4. Getting the teams sorted

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the new campers arrived, late might I add, and drama has already begun, like me telling some

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the new campers arrived, late might I add, and drama has already begun, like me telling some people about Tuck's 'condition'; luckily for him not many campers were there and nobody was ready listening. We also found out that Jill is actually a Lesbian, and that will cause some troubles in the girls cabin. And surprisingly there are a few Goths and shy teens this season. Right before we left, a speedboat pulling water skiers, a double parasail (holds 2 people instead of 1), and a jet ski, was seen with the old campers. Who are the campers returning and who is this so-called 'extra girl'? Find out on this episode of… Total… Drama… Island!

The returning campers were having fun with the speedboat while they made their way back to the favorite (haha) island.

Duncan was driving the boat and was actually smiling a real smile. Behind the boat there were to water skiers, which were Harold and Lindsey. The double parasail contained Izzy and Bridgett. And Gwen, Trent, and Geoff were sitting with Duncan on the boat. They all seemed to be having a good time except for Courtney, who was sitting in the back of the Jet Ski holding on to her twin sister's waist, Doerenda.

"WOOHOO THIS IS FUN!" Izzy yelled down from the parasail.

"Land-Ho!" Geoff yelled.

"I can't believe I'm going back to this island." Gwen said to Trent.

"Oh come on, it could be fun, I mean, at least we're together." Trent said with his usual smile.

Gwen then started blushing.

"Get a room you two." Duncan said over the noise of the waves.

"Dude, you shouldn't be talking, I think you and Courtney should get your own cabin on the island this time, that would be sweet." Geoff said with a smirk.

They toke a few minutes to get to the dock. They were 25 minutes late. They all stepped onto the dock and were standing in front of Chris and Chef.

"Welcome back Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Trent, Izzy, Lindsey, Geoff, Bridgett, and Harold! I hope this time will be more fun and pleasant for you!" Chris said.

"New girl, come with me, you have to meet you fellow campers." Chef said as he pulled Doerenda by the arm to the mess hall.

Doerenda is Courtney's younger twin, as I have told you. She had long light brown hair that was knee length; her hazel eyes went well with her hair. She also had freckles over her nose just like Courtney. She wore a green and black striped shirt with the short sleeves hanging off her shoulders (bra straps show). She then had a black mini skirt with black Go-Go boots. She wore a black and yellow choker with the name 'Angelica' on it (name of younger sister). She also had green diamond earrings. She also wore a light green and black makeup that didn't even make her look Emo or Goth. She was the camps new 'Pretty, hyper, dumb girl'.

"Well it looks like you just lost your sister Courtney, and to the big bad Chef… you'll never see her alive again." Chris said shaking his head.

"Stop joking around about Doe or I'm just going to leave." Duncan said.

"Oh, so now your protecting Courtney's sister too… awww how sweet, do you have a nickname for her too? And no, you can't leave, you signed a contract." Chris said bluntly.

"Fine, and yes I did give Doe a nickname, its Kiddo if your wondering… but she's no Princess, that's for sure." Duncan said as he placed his arm over Courtney's shoulder, but she then shrugged it off.

"Okay well now we can get this party started, the teams will be announced as soon as we get to the mess hall, so lets go have fun with all the new campers." Chris then walked towards camp with the old campers following him to the mess hall.

The mess hall was full of the new campers that were silently gossiping to one another. Doerenda had even had friends already it seemed and she had only been there for a few minutes. The old campers sat down at an empty table.

"Attention Campers." Chris said. Nobody listened. "Attention Campers!" He yelled. Nobody listened.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE MAN!" Chef yelled holding his ladle up in the air.

Everything was silent… even the bugs.

"Thank you… well, as I was saying, I will announce the teams at the campfire… so head out men… and girls." He added after getting evil stares from the girls.

"You said you were going to tell us in here." Bridgett said.

"Well Bridgett, guess what… I lied!" Chris said.

After a few more arguments with Tuck and Mimi, they finally made their way to the campfire (wasn't lit). They all stood in a line and waited for their teams to be called.

"Okay campers I have your teams in this little envelope and when I read your name come to either side of me you team is on, Howling Wolves are to my right and Toxic Spiders are to my left." He then paused.

"Okay these are the campers playing for Howling Wolves:

Ashley

Charity

Faith

Kai-Lee

Raphael

Jim

Tuck

Kyle

Skyler

Todd

Courtney

Bridgett

Izzy

Duncan

Geoff

Doerenda

And these are the campers that are playing for Toxic Spiders:

Kenny

Mimi

Jill

Jade

Kerchia

Juliet

Shaya

Kenneth

Jack

Danny

Adam

Zach

Trent

Gwen

Lindsey

Harold

Well I hope your happy with the results of your teams and you better get your stuff all unpacked in your cabins and get to know your team, you first challenge is tomorrow and the first elimination. Bye!"

"Bye-bye Chris, see ya later!" Doerenda yelled and waved.

"Your weird." Courtney simply said to her twin.

"But that's why you love me!" Doerenda said as she skipped to their cabin with her green and black suitcases.

Every camper made his or her way to the run-down cabins. The cabins this time said 'Howling Wolves' on one and 'Toxic Spiders' on the other. The girl's side was right and the boy's side was left. They made their way into their sides and picked bunks.

Howling Wolves: Girls

"I call the top bunk!" Doerenda shouted as she ran into the cabin first and jumped to the top of the bunk beds.

"I can tell you had sugar this morning." Ashley said as she grabbed the top bunk across from her.

"She's not allowed to have sugar, so no, this is her true self." Courtney said as she got the bottom bunk of Doerenda's.

"That's… weird… shes like the complete opposite of you. How'd that happen?" Kai-Lee asked as she got the top bunk on the other side.

"Don't ask stupid questions like that, she doesn't know!" Charity yelled at her from the bottom bunk.

"That's rude… say you're sorry." Faith said but wasn't heard since she was so quiet. She got the bottom bunk of Ashley's.

Izzy got the top bunk and Bridgett got the bottom bunk of the last set of bunk beds there. And the rest of the day went on like that mostly. Until…

"Hey guys… I think we're going to be BEST FRIENDS, and then we'll be like BFF's, WOOHOO." Doerenda said from her bunk.

"Right on sista!" Izzy screamed.

"This is going to be a looooong summer." Charity said to herself.

Howling Wolves: Boys

Okay, well nothing is to say here, guys are like guys… they didn't really say anything interesting so I'm just going to skip them… just to piss them off… HAHA!

Toxic Spiders: Boys

"Who left their socks on the ground already?" Adam said from across the room.

"Opps, sorry dude, must have dropped them there." Kenneth said as he picked them up and flung them into his bag.

"Why did you bring you red ant farm, Harold?" Danny asked from his bottom bunk.

"Because I never know if their going to come in handy, remember last season, Heather got them all over her because of Gwen, so now their here again… because we might need them." Harold said. "Gosh."

"Dudes, have you seen my guitar?" Trent asked after looking all over the cabin.

"How can you lose a fricking guitar?" Zach asked.

"Look over on your bunk dude, that's where you haven't checked." Jack said from his top bunk.

"Oh… never mind… found it!"

Toxic Spiders: Girls

"It looks like they re-did the inside of the cabins for us this year." Gwen said as she walked into the cabin and grabbed a bottom bunk.

"I don't see much of a difference… except for the walls, ceiling, beds, flooring, lighting, the door, and the window." Lindsey said walking in and getting the top bunk of Gwen's.

Gwen smacked her hand to her forehead when Lindsey said that.

Juliet and Shaya walked in together and grabbed a set of bunk bed together, Juliet getting bottom and Shaya getting top. They were talking about some book.

Then the twins, Jade and Kerchia, walked in silent and got the other bunks, Jade on top and Kerchia on bottom.

Mimi then stormed into the room dragging Jill in behind her by the hair.

"I know you did it!"

"What are you talking about, let go of my hair."

"Not until you admit it!"

"What are you guys talking about? What did Jill do?" Kenny asked and got the top bunk of another set.

"She watched me get another shirt on… she was staring at my fucking boobs!"

"HEY, watch your words missy, and who cares, as long as she didn't touch them then your fine, gosh. We all know shes a lesbian, and we cant fix that." Gwen said.

Mimi let go of her hair and got the single bed on the other side of the wall, while Jill got the bottom bunk of Kenny's.

A/N: Haha, okay this chapter was kinda funny, haha, I'm sooooo evil.

Chris: What the hell man? I was like barley in this!

Me: Tough shit dude! I'm the writer here and I can easily replace you with somebody else. –Sticks tongue out-

Chef: Get on with it already.

Me: Oh, okay… well please review and stuff!

Chris and I in unison: THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!


	5. The first challange: Handcuffed together

"Last time on Total Drama Island, I sorted out the teens into 2 teams, the Howling Wolves and the Toxic Spiders. Most didn't seem too happy about these arrangements however and started more drama. Mimi almost killed Jill for staring at her while she was changing and Doerenda was bouncing off the walls of the Howling Wolves cabin. The guys are even more clueless than last year and I'm getting better looking by the second! Chef yelled at the campers and threatened them with his 'Ladle of Death', and did I mention that I'm getting handsomer? Who will be going home on this first challenge and who is going to shoot Doerenda first? Find out on this episode of… Total… Drama… Island!"

PAUSE:

Me: Okay… well after this I need ideas for original challenges… because Chris cant think of any… he's getting old.

Chris: WHAT! Take that back!

Me: Look at all those gray hairs and those wrinkles on his forehead.

Chris: What?!

Me: Man, I'd hate to be Chris right now, I mean… come on, he's way too old for this job and he needs to be replaced.

Chris: Oh my gosh, your right, I do have gray hair! –Runs off to beauty salon-

Me: Dude… I was like kidding… your like 23… your not fricking old… -Spazz-

UNPAUSE

WAKEY, WAKEY CAMPERS, TODAY IS YOUR FIRST CHALLANAGE AND YOU BETTER BE READY! REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IS 10 MINUTES! McLean OUT!" Chris shouted from his megaphone while Chef drove the dun buggy they were riding in around camp.

Doerenda was the first one in the mess hall with Izzy. They were on one of the tables dancing to Geoff's boom box they toke from his cabin last night. They were jumping up and down and side to side, lets just say they were everywhere. All the other campers gathered around to watch in the front of the room. When Chris got there he just had his smile on again. He then toke out his mega phone and turned the music off.

"SINCE YOU LIKE TO DANCE SO MUCH, HOW ABOUT YOU GO DANCE ON THE ROOFS, THEY HAVENT BEEN FIXED IN YEARS AND I BET YOU'LL GET SOME LAUGHS OUT OF IT!" Chris shouted into their faces. It didn't really affect them that much.

"Sweet, we'll do that later!" Izzy said looking really excited.

Chris turned to the other campers and sighed. "There's no stop to them is there?"

Everybody in unison sighed and said "No!" Even the kids who barely knew them knew the answer to that question.

Everybody toke their seats and the 2 crazy girls just sat in the middle of the table they were at.

"Where's breakfast at, Chris?" Juliet asked.

"You're not getting any."

"Why, this is our first morning here, we should at least get food!" Todd said making a point.

"Well I've decided, no more Mr. Nice-guy, you'll get food after your challenge."

"What's the challenge, what, what, what?" Doerenda and Izzy asked while jumping up and running to Chris.

"This." He said. He toke out a pair of handcuffs and linked together the 2 girls. They just looked confused.

"Your first challenge is to have your whole team handcuffed together with the most amount of people at the end of the day. People who have had enough of the other member of your team can ask to be un-handcuffed. The last team left standing will win this challenge." Chris said as he lifted Doerenda and Izzy's hand together with the handcuffs to show the rest of the teens.

"How long will this go on for?" Mimi asked with a stern face.

"However long it takes for one team to drop out."

They all looked at each other and shrugged. They toke it as no big deal.

"It's very hard when you have to be connected to people who you don't like all day."

-2 hours later in the day-

Howling Wolves only have about half their team left because of Doerenda and Izzy, and the Toxic Spiders are ahead by 2 people.

Howling Wolves campers that have given up are:

Charity

Ashley

Kyle

Geoff

Jim

Faith

Raphael

Bridgett

Todd

Toxic Spiders campers that have given up are:

Shaya

Kenneth

Danny

Adam

Kerchia

Jade

Mimi

So far nobody seems to be leaving right now because Doerenda and Izzy are running out of things to talk about and on the Toxic Spiders team, Jill finally stopped going on about her past failed relationships with her girlfriends and Lindsey finally stopped throwing grass at people. But anything can happen on a reality show.

"Oh my god… this is extremely boring… somebody say something." Skyler said out of the blue.

"And mister shy boy finally talks!" Tuck said.

"Fine then, I wont talk to you mister cool shades." Skyler said back, referring to Tuck's shades that cover his secret about being blind.

"Shut up, god, your so annoying when you talk." Tuck yelled.

"That's it… I'm out! Give me the key!" Chef came and un-cuffed him.

"Wimp." Tuck whispered.

Doerenda heard him though and was thinking.

CONFESSION CAN

Doerenda: I just think that he needs a friend, and I think I'll talk to him later after this challenge.

Skyler: Okay, he is getting on my last nerves, all he ever does is pick on people… if we lose, I'm voting him off.

Courtney: Okay, I bet we'll win because I can handle Izzy and Doe any day, I mean, I live with one and the other lives down the block, I mean what can go wrong?

Duncan: For once in my life I have to say that this is the first time I've seen Kiddo actually have a civil conversation with a kid, or speaking in a language that I can understand. I think this camp will make her a lot less calm.

END OF CONFESSION CAN

"Hey, Tuck, can I ask you something?" Doerenda said softly.

"What is it girl?" He snapped.

"Why are you so mean to everybody, most of us want to be your friend?"

"What does it matter, I'm only in this to win!" He yelled and turned his back to her.

"Okay…" Doerenda looked kind of disappointed in the failed attempt to getting him to soften up.

Meanwhile on the other team…

"Okay this is soooooo boring… and the sun is going to leave me red in the morning." Lindsey said for the thousandth time.

"I'm out." Gwen said. "I really have to go to the bathroom." Chef un-chained her from the others and she left.

They sat there in silence for the whole remaining time that most people got so bored they just up and left for no good reason.

The only people left on the Howling Wolves team now was Courtney, Doerenda, Izzy, Duncan, and Tuck. They were ahead now because they actually managed to pass the time by playing 'I Spy' (Izzy's idea).

The only people that were left and accountable for on the Toxic Spiders team was Jill and Lindsey, who were now handcuffed hand and hand. Then out of a sudden Jill broke the silence.

"Wanna go out with me?"

"I'M OUT!" As soon as she was free she ran for the hills and left Jill on the ground just confused.

"And the Howling Wolves win the first challenge by 4 people!" Chris shouted into his new 'red' megaphone. "As for the Toxic Spiders, meet me at the campfire for your first elimination."

"We won?" Todd asked as he heard the megaphone.

"I'm guessing." Raphael said as he stopped flipping his 'nervous coin'.

Once the remaining 5 were un-cuffed Izzy ran off into the woods to play on the vines and Doerenda took off for the mess hall where she wanted food. The others just went back to the cabins for a well-deserved nap.

CONFESSION CAN

Gwen: I think we lost this because of Jill or Mimi. Mimi is my bet for getting voted off though, shes such a jerk.

Harold: That was supposed to be an easy win guys, what went wrong… gosh."

Jack: Okay, that was lame… I am so voting off that Mimi chick.

Juliet: Mimi is outta here!

Mimi: Either Jill or Lindsey is out of this camp for good, they are no use to the camp.

END OF CONFESSION CAN

The Toxic Spiders were at the campfire where Chris was lecturing them about the dock and the boat and etc, etc…

"Who ever doesn't receive a marshmallow will have to take the 'Dock of Shame' to the 'Boat of Losers' all the way back from where you came from and you can never, ever, ever, ever return back to this island… unless I say so!" Chris said with a smile.

"Get it over with." Jade said.

"Fine… ruin all my fun Goth-girl!" Chris said without his smile. "Kenny, Jill, Jade, Kerchia, Juliet, Shaya, Gwen, Jack, Trent, Harold, Zack, Adam, Danny, Kenneth. This is the last marshmallow campers, and one of you 2 are going home… Lindsey… Mimi… this marshmallow will only go to… the one who knows my name!" Chris said.

"OH, OH, OH I know it! It's Chuck McDonald, right?" Lindsey said.

"Close enough Lindsey, here." He gave her the last marshmallow. "Mimi, the boat of losers awaits."

"But she didn't even know your name!"

"I was just having fun… you were going off anyways… god."

Mimi stood up and was about to slap Chris but Chef was behind her and made a shadow loom over her and Chris. She turned around and was picked up by Chef and thrown into the boat.

"You're nothing without me, you hear me, NOTHING!" She screamed as the boat paddled away.

Everybody just ate their marshmallow and ignored her. They just thought of her as another Eva from the first season.

CONFESSION CAN

Jill: Thank goodness I didn't get voted off, I though for sure I was. Bye-bye meany!

Lindsey: Oh. My. God. NOOOOO I have sunburn!!

Danny: I knew she was getting off tonight, she was just too mean… she would have been good for the team but we just cant handle her.

Jade: I hated her guts… she snored while she slept, she toke my eyeliner this morning and broke it, and then she was picking on poor Jill, which I do not approve of. She was defiantly the first to go, either way.

END OF COFESSION CAN

Doerenda was taking her late night walk along the shore of the beach when she spotted one of her teammates.

It was Tuck.

She tried walking past him without him noticing, but he was good!

"Who is it?"

"Umm just one of your fellow teammates taking a walk. Hehe." Doe said as she put her arms behind her head.

"You're the girl that tried talking to me earlier… why?"

"Because I want to be friends with all the campers."

"Sure… you don't know… do you?"

"Know what?"

"Nothing."

Doerenda was turning to walk away when a root snagged her foot and she tripped over Tuck. His shades went flying to his right and she saw his eyes perfectly, they were white… he was blind.

"I'm sooooo sorry for that Tuck. I didn't mean too, I swear." She said getting up and sitting in the sand not even caring to help him up.

"Why aren't you helping me up?"

"Because your legs and arm work fine… you don't need my help. But I will find your sunglasses for you though." She said she grabbed the shades and dropped them into his hand.

She got up and started walking away slowly, and Tuck could hear her leaving.

"Wait… what's you name girl?"

"Oh, I'm Doerenda but you can call me Doe if you want." She then turned and ran off in the direction of the cabins.

"Doe, huh? Well thank you for treating me like everybody else… I'll be happy to call you a… friend… you're my first friend." He said to himself.

He even knew that Kyle thought about him weird sometimes… but it seemed that Doe would never think that way about anybody. That's what Tuck wanted his first friend to be like, somebody to treat him as an equal.

"Doe… goodnight Doe." Tuck said as he made his way slowly back to the cabins.

A/N: OMG THAT WAS SOOO MUCH FUN! MY FINGERS HURT NOW!

Chris: That was a lame challenge…

Chef: I'm not that mean… never mind… I take that back.

Me: I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed now… see all ya campers tomorrow!

Chris and Chef: NIGHT!

A/N: Remember to send in new challenges I can use, and they have to be original! Review please!


	6. Are you smarter than Doe?

"Last time on Total Drama Island, Doerenda and Izzy were found in the mess hall very early in the morning dancing to Geoff's boom box, and they kept on annoying me… so I made all the other campers suffer the wrath of their crazy teammates by handcuffing them together. In the end, the Howling Wolves won and the Toxic Spiders sent Mimi packing because of her rude behavior and being the camps bully. But after the challenge I have come to a conclusion, Jill has a crush on Lindsey and Doe and Tuck are getting this season heating up! They're my little rating boosters! Who will be the next to walk the dock of shame, and who will finally tell Jill to back off or she will get a toothbrush stuck up her butt sideways? Find out in this episode of… Total… Drama… Island!"

-Early in the morning of the next challenge-

"Wake up you slow pokes! I haven't even had my 8th cup of coffee yet and I'm awake more than you are, COME ON!" Chris said through his megaphone. This time he was in a white golf cart and was driving it himself.

"Wake up girls, time for another challenge." Bridgett said to her fellow teammates.

Courtney got out of bed and got ready first, followed by everybody else.

"Doesn't it seem a little quite, Bridgett?" Courtney asked.

"Hey guys come and look at this." Ashley said from where she was sitting on Doerenda's bed.

Everybody in the cabin crowed around the bed to see the girl still sleeping soundly.

"Do you think we should wake her up?" Faith asked quietly.

"No, we'll tell Chris, he'll probably be happy about it though." Charity said and walked out the door followed by everybody else. Izzy was the last one out because she had to sit and poke Doe's cheek a few times to make sure she was still alive. Then she ran out the door to catch up with the other girls.

Chris was in front of the mess hall yelling out orders for the next challenge… but yet not telling anybody the challenge itself.

"Go eat your breakfast and then pick your teams 2 smartest people, then report to the beach."

Chris walked off to who cares where while all the teens piled into the mess hall. They talked most of the time about how the food was moving or it was talking to them. Then the door flung open and Doe came in looking just slightly tired still.

"Why didn't anybody wake me up?" She asked as she stood on top on the Wolves table.

"Because, now sit down, we have to pick the 2 smartest people on our team." Courtney said and pulled her sister down to the seat next to her.

"Okay well who thinks their pretty smart?" Ashley asked and looked for raised hands.

Only 3 people raised their hands. Courtney, Faith, and… Doe.

"Okay well I think Faith should be one, and then Courtney because Doe hasn't really proved to us that she is even educated." Charity sneered.

"No, I'm really smart, I have a A+'s in my classes! Honest!" Doerenda said as she crossed her heart.

"Give her a chance, she cant be that bad." Tuck said from his seat.

"Fine, so that means Faith and Doerenda are our smartest team members." Charity said.

CONFESSION CAN

Charity: Whom is she trying to fool? Not me, if we lose, shes getting kicked off.

Kai-Lee: I don't think the Doe is dumb it's just I think that shes not AS smart as the rest of us… I'm sorry girl, but if we lose, I'm voting you off.

Jim: Lets just say that Doe is off this show if our team loses.

Todd: Okay, we lose, Doe's off. It's as simple as that. Oh and by the way, her new nickname is Pop Star. It fits her personality. –Laughs-

Doerenda: I know that everybody is against me… but if we do lose, I'm not afraid of going home; at least I gave it a try.

END OF CONFESSION CAN

At the beach there were 4 chairs, 2 for each table. Each table had a buzzer in the center.

"Smart kids, take a seat." Chef said plainly.

Faith and Doe toke the table on the right. And the other team had the table on the left. Trent and Juliet took those seats.

"Wow… I cant believe that you put Doerenda as one… good luck, your gonna need it. Well this challenge is a Trivia game. I'm going to be giving off many hard questions and the first team to ring the buzzer and has the right answer gets a point. After you hear the bell -ding- the game is over and the winners will be decided. Easy." Chris said.

"Okay, first question." Chris said. "What kind of circuit is a lamp while it's on?"

BUZZ

"Closed Circuit." Doerenda said.

"You are… RIGHT!"

Everybody looked amazed and just looked at the long hair girl. Her face had changed from hyper to calm and collected, it was almost as if she had switched places with Courtney or something.

"Next question. What is a tree's system of getting food?"

BUZZ

"It's roots."

"Correct again Doe… wow." Chris whispered the last part to himself more then to the others.

"What is the native species of mussel in the England's oceans?"

BUZZ

This time Faith and Doe screamed out the answer together in unison. "Zebra Mussel."

"Right again."

Trent and Julia were sweating major by now.

"What is a graduated cylinder?"

BUZZ

"A thin flask type object that you fill with water to measure a given objects density."

"Julia your are right. Wolves 3, Spiders 1." Chris said. "Take a quick break and meet with your team."

The two girls stood up from the table and walked over to their team, who were wide-eyed.

"I thought you were stupid!" Charity shrieked.

"Yeah, but I never said I was stupid. I might act stupid but it doesn't mean I am."

"Faith, I didn't know you were any good either, good job!" Kyle shouted and patted her on the back.

CONFESSION CAN

Izzy: Wow… I'm best friends with a crazy smart person… it reminds me of this on time when my cousin had this one friend that she thought was like totally crazy and then she turns out to be like one of the smartest kids at school and then she was like WOW and I was like COOOL and then she was like AWESOME and then… I forgot…

Todd: Who knew Pop Star was smart, not me.

Kyle: Guess I'm not voting her off now.

Bridgett: I've known Doe since forever and during those questions I think I saw another side of her… I've never seen her be that serious before… I guess shorty has it in her.

Raphael: That chick rocks! –Flips coin-

END OF CONFESSION CAN

Trent and Juliet walked up to their team and got glares.

"I though you said you were smart." Zach said.

"Well I thought this was going to be an easy win… I didn't know she was that smart." Trent said.

"Well if we don't win, somebody else is going home and you wont be happy!" Jade said.

CONFESSION CAN

Kenneth: Okay, if we lose, I'm soooo voting off Kenny, so far shes the only one who's not doing anything.

Shaya: I really don't want to lose twice in a row.

Lindsey: … hi… what am I supposed to do again?

END OF CONFESSION CAN

-After 20 minutes-

"Okay, both teams are tied for the win with 29 points each. This last question will be the big finisher! And your question is… what did Benjamin Franklin discover?"

BUZZ

"Electricity." Faith said really, really loud.

"And you are…" Chris was trying to make a dramatic pause… but it was just gay.

Trent, Juliet, Doe, and Faith looked very nervous at first. Trent was biting his nails while Juliet was chanting something to herself. Faith was playing with her hair and Doe was fidgeting very badly.

"CORRECT!"

"Oh my gosh!" Doe screamed, jumped up, and pulled Faith into a giant bear hug. They were jumping up and down and screaming. Trent and Juliet looked very upset and slowly stood up and met with their team.

"What went wrong?" Kenny asked calmly.

"I don't know, I thought that they were the dumb ones… I guess you can't judge a book by its cover." Juliet said while walking back to the cabins in shame. Trent did the same.

Meanwhile on the Howling Wolves team.

"WE WON!" Izzy screamed and tackled the two girls to the ground, which was the warm sand.

"Yeah, I didn't think you guys had it in ya." Raphael said while putting his 'nervous coin' back into his pocket.

Doe and Faith just stood up and dusted themselves off. Izzy was still on the ground trying to make a sandcastle.

"I said I was smart." Doerenda said while knocking her head with her fist lightly.

"Yeah." Faith quietly said. Both of the girls walked to the mess hall in silence.

CONFESSION CAN

Tuck: Okay, I knew she was smart, but not that smart.

Courtney: I knew she was smart, but I promised not to tell.

Duncan: Kiddo has skills… cant believe Princess didn't tell us.

Ashley: … wow…

END OF CONFESSION CAN

"I cant believe we won that one dude, and with those two!" Geoff said as he walked into the mess hall with Duncan and pointed at Faith and Doerenda.

"Yeah, but all of Princess's siblings surprise me, they all have different personalities and know different things… but none are as uptight as Princess herself." Duncan pointed out.

"How many siblings does she have?" Harold asked as he came up from behind them. They sat at a table with some of the other campers.

"Well she has… 5 half sisters, 3 half brothers, 2 full blood sisters and 2 full blood brothers." Duncan said while counting on his fingers. "They all share the same dad but different moms. Courtney, Doerenda, Angelica, Josh, and Cody are the only ones to have the same mother."

"That's a big family." Jim said as he sat down next to Geoff.

"And an even bigger house… somehow the father got custody of all the kids." Duncan added.

Izzy then skipped into the room dragging Kai-Lee with her by the hand.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Izzy said jumping up and down.

"What is it now Izzy?" Kyle asked.

"Kai-Lee has a secret stash of junkfood and is willing to share with the Howling Wolves team!"

"AWESOME!" Doerenda and Todd said jumping up from their seats.

"No… I don't think we should have any right now." Courtney said with her arms crossed.

"Why not?" Doe asked with the puppydog lip.

"Yeah, why not Princess?" Duncan said with a smirk.

"Because, I think that the sugar will just make some of us too hyper for the next challenge."

"I'm diabetic." Faith said.

"See, and I don't want her to feel left out." Courtney added.

"Sure Princess… whatever you say."

Courtney got up and walked out of the mess hall, with Bridgett and Doerenda close behind.

"Wait up Sis!" Doe yelled while running after her.

-Later that night at the Campfire-

"So, we meet again Toxic Spiders… Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… what are we going to do?" Chris said shrugging.

"Just get on with it you retard." Jade and Kerchia said in unison.

"Hey… not cool… not cool at all!"

"Just give the marshmallows, I'm hungrier than shit!" Adam said.

"Fine, but be warned, you just ruined the fun! Okay as you know, if you get one of these fluffy white treats then your safe for tonight, and if you're the only one who doesn't, you have an appointment for the dock of shame and a ticket for the boat of losers. And you can never come back, ever, ever, ever!"

"Just get on with it Chris." Gwen said.

"Kenny, Jill, Jade, Kerchia, Shaya, Gwen, Lindsey, Kenneth, Jack, Danny, Adam, Zach, and Harold." Chris threw the marshmallows to the campers. "Trent and Juliet are the last ones without a treat… Trent… Juliet… the last marshmallow goes too… JULIET!"

"What?" Trent got up. "Its only the 2nd episode!" Trent slowly walked down the dock of shame and Gwen ran up to him.

"Wait… we'll see each other again… right?"

"Yeah, and who knows, maybe I'll come back to the island… but in the mean time, your going to fight for the both of us. Okay?" Trent asked.

"Yeah."

"Bye Gwen… I'll see you again." Trent said as he kissed her cheek and left on the boat.

CONFESSION CAN

Gwen: I don't even know why they voted off Trent… he would probably be a great help later on.

Juliet: I was soooo close to going home tonight, I almost peed myself because Chris had to do that 'dramatic pause'… I feel really bad for Trent though.

Kerchia: AWWW, why'd they have to vote off the hot guy?

END OF CONFESSION CAN

Every member of the Howling Wolves team were gathered into the guys side of the cabin and were having fun and just joking around.

"You need to talk more, Faith." Todd said sitting next to her.

"Why?"

"Because, if you don't talk, nobody will know what's on your mind… take Pop Star for example-" He was cut off by Faith.

"Who's 'Pop Star'?"

"Oh, that's Doe, I give nicknames to all the girls, I just haven't gotten every girl yet."

"Oh…"

"Well as I was saying, she speaks her mind and doesn't seem to care what people think about her… shes more like another Izzy then anything." Todd said pointing to the two girls. Izzy was hanging upside down sucking on a candycane while Doerenda was playing Raphael's 'Gameboy' on the ground next to Tuck.

Faith started to blush and Todd just laughed.

"What are you doing?" Tuck asked Doe.

"Playing a game… its not that fun though." Doe said.

"Oh… then why do you keep playing it?"

"Because I'm totally bored… there's like nothing to do."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something." Tuck started blushing slightly.

"Tell me! Please!" Doe turned the game off and threw it at Raphael's head and knocked him over.

"Well… never mind." Tuck turned around so he wasn't facing her.

"Oh please, your not going to make me beg are you? Because I'm not afraid of begging."

"I was just going to ask you if you would be my… friend… will you?" Tuck said with a more noticeable blush this time.

"SURE! I'd love to be your friend, I mean, you seem very nice and stuff." Doerenda said.

"Well I was going to ask you if you would-" Tuck was cut off by Jim calling her name from the other side if the room.

"How do you play this game Doe?" The tall teen asked and held up the 'Gameboy'.

"Oh, hold on." Doe answered back cheerfully. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing… just go teach him the game." She got up and ran to Jim and started to point to the buttons and controls. "He just completely ruined a moment." Tuck whispered.

Kyle smiled from the bunk that was over Tuck. He had heard everything.

A/N: WOO HOO! ANOTHER ONE DOWN!

Chris: I was cooler in this one… but I can still be cooler.

Me: My story, my thinking, my writing, put that all together and this is what you get, so too bad."

Chef: Crazy lady.

Me: What you say mister? –Runs up to him with his ladle in hand-

Chef: Nothing.

Me: That's what I thought; now Chris will you please tell the readers the thing I told you earlier… I forgot what it was.

Chris: Please read and review, we're still looking for ideas.

Me: Yeah, that's what it was. Haha.


	7. Truth or Dare and a Megaphone kidnapping

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers had to pick their 2 smartest players and have them answer totally hard questions, Faith and Doe played for the Wolves and Trent and Juliet played for the Spiders. In the end the Howling Wolves won… shocker, shocker! Doerenda proved herself and Faith is talking more and more. Todd is flirting with Faith? Doerenda has the nickname 'Pop Star' given to her by Todd and Courtney's family is sorta revealed by none other then Duncan. Kai-Lee also brung a secret stash of candy to camp and thanks to Izzy isn't that much of a secret anymore. In the end Trent walked the dock and actually kissed Gwen. And right before the cameras ran out of film, Tuck was actually heating things up again with Doe… the ratings skyrocketed because of that! Well, who will lose this round and who is going to smack Adam for no reason? Find out on this new episode of… Total… Drama… Island!

Doerenda and Faith had become really good friends since the last challenge and Doe was already making her do crazy thing along with her. Today Doe was planning on taking Chris's Megaphone before it was time to wakeup. They snuck out of bed and got dressed. When they finally made it to Chris's cabin, they found the megaphone in the golf cart. Thinking it would be funnier then crap; they took the cart too!

Half an hour later, Chris was running around camp trying to find the megaphone. Since the campers were already adjusting to the time they usually woke up at, they were already outside watching Chris Spazz. Then they heard a car horn and somebody speaking really loudly… could it be?

"Hey, Chris, guess what? I think we just pull one over you!" Doerenda shouted into the megaphone while Faith drove. They drove by the other campers, who were laughing their ass's off, and stopped in front of Chris who had his mouth lowered.

"You and ass Chris, this is going to keep happening every morning if you don't stop being one." Doerenda said in a calm way as she and Faith got out of the cart.

"Well thank you for returning my golf cart, now give me my megaphone." He reached for it but Doe hid it behind her back.

"No… I don't think you deserve it."

CONFESSION CAN

Ashley: Okay, that was hilarious as shit, burn Chris!

Izzy: I sooooo gave them the idea…

Danny: Nice… that was pretty awesome.

Kenny: I almost peed myself laughing so hard. –Snicker-

Courtney: She's been hanging around Duncan for WAY too long.

Duncan: She learned from the best!

END OF CONFFESION CAN

After a few minutes of arguing with Chris, Doe finally made her way to the mess hall, but managed to use the megaphone one more time by yelling at Chris's face.

Everybody made their way to the mess hall and eat their… uh-moving breakfast. When they were done Chris was right there in their faces ready to tell them the next challenge.

"Nobody will ever guess what I have in plan for you today!"

"Tell us now Chris or I'll punch you." Tuck said.

"Fine, butthead, well I have made an old favorite party game into one of your challenges, and there are no rules."

"What's the game?" Bridgett asked.

"Truth or Dare." Chef said from behind Chris.

"Good going bra, you just ruined the dramatic pause theme I have going on." Chris said with a frown.

"Well how is this a challenge?" Adam asked.

"You are able to drop out if you don't want to answer a question or do a dare but that means you drop out of the challenge. The team with the most people standing in 2 hours will win invincibility and the other team will have to send a person down the dock of shame." Chris said pointing at the old dock. "Go get into a circle. The Howling Wolves are playing in the woods while the Toxic Spiders are playing on the beach. Go have fun, I'll see you in two hours."

The teams made their way to their destinations and form a circle so they could start the challenge. Some made some groans and some were just pissed, but they had to do it or they would lose a player at the marshmallow ceremony that would send a camper down the dock of shame, to the boat of losers, and then to the loser resort.

Howling Wolves

"So who wants to go first?" Geoff asked.

Nobody raised his or her hands so Courtney just picked somebody.

"Ashley, pick somebody."

"Umm… Raphael, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you flip that coin all the time?" Ashley asked.

"I only flip it when I'm nervous, and it's just an old habit." The nerd stated.

Raphael had to pick now. "Faith, truth or dare?"

"Umm, truth I guess."

"Why are you turning into another Doe and Izzy?"

"What do you mean?" She gave him a weird look.

"When we first came to camp, you barely talked and now your hanging out with camp's spazz's and doing pranks with them."

"Oh, well I guess its just because I'm opening up to you guys… I don't really know." She said, and then she picked Bridgett next.

"Dare."

"Okay… lick the bottom of your shoe."

Bridgett bent her leg up to her face and licked her sandal from heel to toe.

"Tuck, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who do you like here at camp so far?" Bridgett asked.

"… Doe…" He said softly that only Bridgett could hear him.

"Wow… I'll keep that a secret just for you." Bridgett said.

Tuck then picked Izzy, which ended up with her kissing Skyler's cheek. Then Izzy picked Doe, which end up with her spending the rest of the challenge time in an oak tree… etc. etc. It went on like that basically.

Toxic Spiders

"Did you ever make out with Trent?" Kenny asked Gwen.

"Yes… Jade, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to act like a total girly girl for 1 minute."

"I'm out!"

Okay well nothing really happened in this team that was actually interesting… because their all wimps. Well Harold had to dump his ant farm down his pants and Lindsey had to makeout with Jack (which Ashley would not have had approved of if she was there).

In the end, the Toxic Spiders won their first challenge because the Howling Wolves had one less player. Jim had chickened out on petting Izzy's pet snake, Loka. When Chris arrived at the beach he told the team the great news.

"You have finally won a challenge!"

Everybody started jumping and screaming.

CONFESSION CAN

Kerchia: I cant believe we won, I though we were going to lose because of Jade.

Kenneth: Nice…

Zach: This show is getting boring, I have more fun at my drama practices at school then here… Chris is so predictable.

Shaya: As my grandma-ma always said, the sun god always shines on those who's hearts has light… my grandma-ma is into that whole 'I have to keep the Indian spirit alive' thing.

END OF CONFESSION CAN

-Later that night at the campfire-

"It's your first time here at the campfire and I need to warn you to never come here again, for it mean elimination."

"Shut up dude." Tuck said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine… if you get a marshmallow, your safe, if you don't, go to the dock of shame to the boat of losers and you can never return to this island ever, ever again." Chris said simply and fast so Tuck would be quiet for once.

He then called out the names of the campers who were safe.

"Ashley, Charity, Faith, Kai-Lee, Izzy, Courtney, Bridgett, Raphael, Todd, Tuck, Kyle, Skyler, Duncan, and Geoff. That leaves Jim and Doerenda without a marshmallow… Jim… Doerenda… the person who is getting this treat is…"

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"Ok, ok."

CONFESSION CAN

Skyler: Jim.

Courtney: Jim.

Izzy: Jim.

Charity: Doerenda.

Kai-Lee: Doerenda.

Ashley: Doerenda.

END OF CONFESSION CAN

"Doerenda you're getting the safe marshmallow!" Chris said.

"Sorry bra, but you have to walk the dock of shame to the boat of loser and never, ever return."

Jim silently walked the boat and left with a tear in his eye.

CONFESSION CAN

Doerenda: That was a close one; I was afraid I was getting voted off, and I don't even know why, because I didn't the whole challenge through and through… people here are crazy like that I guess.

Duncan: I knew that Kiddo wasn't getting off, she does everything for the team and never backs out… but Jim was another story.

Skyler: Doerenda… I don't even know why she was in the bottom two.

END OF CONFESSION CAN

"We won, we won, and we won!" Adam was chanting while running around the cabin.

"Stop that." Jade said and gave him a stare.

They were having fun in the cabin because they had just won their first challenge.

"Oh my gosh, that was like awesome… but I don't get why my dare was to kiss a boy… I mean everybody knows that I like gals."

"Whatever." Gwen said from her bottom bunk.

The rest of the night went on like that basically until Jill asked another question.

"So Lindsey… wanna go out now?"

A/N: Haha, its getting late so I'm gonna stop typing for tonight so I can read some other fictions.

Chris: YES… just leave us alone… you made me get humiliated in this one.

Me: Its what you get when you mess with Doe.

Chef: … My ladle's missing…

Me: Umm…. I don't know…


	8. A very 'Shocking' surprise

"Last Time on Total Drama Island, there was a golf cart and megaphone kidnapping by non other then Doerenda and Faith. I made the campers play a round of truth or dare, lame I know, which the Toxic Spiders won. Bridgett had to lick her shoe and Izzy had to kiss Kyle on the cheek. Doe got sent up a tree and Faith is turning into one of the spazz's. Tuck finally admitted to liking Doe to Bridgett and wasn't really embarrassed. In the end the Howling Wolves sent Jim strolling down the dock of shame to the boat of losers and away from this island. At the end of the show Chef's ladle turned up missing and I just found out that my 4-wheeler is also gone… not cool dudes, not cool. Who will be skipping down the dock this time? Who will tell Skyler to go screw himself? And who will boost my ratings even higher? Find out on this episode of… Total… Drama… Island!"

It was a very peaceful morning; the birds were chirping and the squirrels were running around. Even the camp spazz's weren't awake yet. A boat arrived a half an hour later and dropped a young girl off, and she went to the mess hall to meet with Chris.

Doerenda had just gotten up and was sitting in her bed rubbing her sleepy eyes. Everybody in the cabin was yet to wake up and she didn't want to disturb anybody, so she slowly swung her legs over the edge of her top bunk and jumped down. She walked over to Izzy's bunk and shook her awake.

"Hey, am I late or something… oh my gosh I need to go talk to the squirrels!" Izzy jumped down and started getting dressed.

"No, we're the first ones up again. Lets go to the mess hall and sneak some sodas!" Doe said, as she got dressed too.

They eventually got out of their cabins and saw that Jill and Lindsey were already out sitting on the deck of their cabin. Izzy invited them so they could help carry the sodas back. The 4 girls walked together to the mess hall and entered it. The lights were turned off and the door shut behind them. That was the last time they were seen.

"Wake you guys… you're so lazy!" Chris shouted over the intercom. "Report to the mess hall in 10 minutes. McLean, out!"

Howling Wolves: Boys cabin

"Somebody seriously needs to shout him in the head." Skyler said getting off his bunk.

"I will." Duncan said rolling over in his bed and raising his hands.

The boys were silent while they got dressed and slowly made their way to the mess hall.

Howling Wolves: Girls cabin

"AHHHH, I hate him sooooo much!" Kai-Lee yelled getting out of bed.

"You and me both." Charity said.

"Shut up… it's too early for shouting." Courtney said getting dressed.

The girls were so busy arguing they didn't even notice the girls who were missing.

Toxic Spiders: Boys cabin

"Ugg… tell him to go screw himself." Kenneth said putting his pillow over his head.

"Seriously." Adam and Zach said in unison.

Harold walked over to his red ant farm. "I could always dump the ants on him."

"Good idea… but he's find a way to embarrass you even worse." Jack said.

"Guys… why am I on the floor?" Danny asked.

They made their way to the mess hall laughing.

Toxic Spiders: Girls cabin

"This… is… very… gay." Kenny said.

"Yes, very." Shaya said and got up,

"Gwen… why are you holding Chef's ladle?" Kerchia asked.

"Because I'm going to go shove it up Chris's ass." Gwen said and walked out the door.

"… Wow…" Jade smiled at the slight humor.

They walked to the mess hall talking about their hates of Chris and were too busy to notice the 2 girls missing.

"Finally… that was 11 minutes… your late again." Chris said as he saw all the campers seated at the tables. "As you have probably not noticed, there are 2 girls missing from each team."

"What?" Bridgett shrieked and started taking role call. "He's right, Izzy and Doerenda aren't here."

"Lindsey and Jill are missing over here." Danny yelled.

"Right, their the most hyper people on your team, that's makes this challenge even more fun." Chris said with another smile. "This challenge is a Hide-and-seek game mixed with a very dangerous version of tag."

"What do you mean?" Todd asked.

"You'll see… come, follow me to the dock." Chris said as he left the room with another smile.

CONFESSION CAN

Skyler: I don't like what I'm hearing so far.

Todd: Whoever took Pop Star and Crazy better return them.

Jack: At least the spazz's won't be here for this challenge.

Danny: I think something fishy if going on here.

Kenneth: Why would anybody want the spazz's?

END OF CONFESSION CAN

They made their way to the dock to see 4 figures sitting there in a row staring at them. There was another person there that was shorter than every camper and was unrecognizable to most of the campers.

"The girls were put here so they could get their weapons." Chef said walking up to Chris and the campers.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Jill, Lindsey, Doe, and Izzy are the people sitting on the dock; their here because they have… weapons… in this challenge. They are the seekers. The opposite teams hiders will be sought out by the opposite teams seekers and if you get tagged by their… umm, weapons, your out. The other girl is actually Chef's intern here. She just arrived this morning. Her name is Angelica… also known as… Courtney and Doe's younger sister." Chris said with another evil smile.

"WHAT!" Courtney screamed and ran to the dock.

"Hey sis… how life been for the past week?" Angelica asked.

Angelica had the same freckles as her and Doe and was shorter then them by a few feet. She wore her brown hair in a loose braid that was mid-back length; one side of her braid was dyed yellow. She had the same brown eyes too. She wore black short-shorts with a yellow and green hockey jersey without sleeves. She had the same chocker that Doe was wearing except that hers said Doerenda on it. She had the same kind of Go-Go boots as Doerenda did too; she was like a mini Doe.

"Why are you here?" Courtney asked.

"No time to talk sis, I need to get these girls ready for the challenge." Angelica said and turned back to the 4 girls.

Chris came up behind them with the other campers.

"So… do you have your weapons yet girls?"

"Yupperz!" Jill screamed and jumped up.

"Okay, campers. The weapons aren't deadly… but I would advise you not being touched by them. Okay well Doe and Izzy will be trying to get the Spiders, while Jill and Lindsey try and get the Wolves." Chris said.

"What are the weapons?" Zach asked.

"Well, each girl has a different one. Izzy has electric eels and Doe has a fireball thrower. Jill has a stun gun and Lindsey has a very large snake."

"Oh. My. God." Charity almost fainted there on the spot.

CONFESSION CAN

Charity: WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING?

Courtney: I cant believe that Angelica is here too… and giving the girls those weapons…

Kenny: WE ARE GOING TO DIE!

Gwen: Shit, Chris is sooo getting that ladle up his ass now.

Bridgett: This is going WAY too far…

Geoff: I have nothing against the little dudetts… but I think we're all going to die today.

END OF CONFESSION CAN

"You have 10 minute head start… so get hiding campers!" Chris yelled into his megaphone.

All the campers started running as fast as they could and hid in the best places they could think of.

Ashley ran into the forest and into an abandoned bear cave and sat worrying about being found. She heard footsteps outside the cave, she squeaked slightly and put her hand over her mouth and backed into the shadows more. The steps were now in the cave as Ashley thought to herself that it hadn't even been 10 minutes yet. She slowly opened her eyes to find another camper from the opposing team. Jack.

"Oh, hey Ashley." Jack said and sat next to her.

"Hey… haven't seen you around lately." She blushed.

"Yeah, I've been busy with some stuff."

"Yeah, me too. Sooo, do you think we'll get caught?"

"Probably, those girls have like something in their heads that can like track people down." Jack said with a laugh.

Jack pretended to yawn and put his arm over her shoulder. She blushed and looked the other way. A few minutes later they were somehow in the position where Jack would kiss her.

"Your really cute when you blush." He whispered into her ear.

He slowly got closer and were a few seconds away from kissing.

"GOTTCHA!" Izzy screamed and jumped into the cave and threw an eel at his face.

"Jack!" Ashley yelled and turned him face up so she could see the damage. It was kind of bad.

"Bye-bye Ashley, I got campers to find and shock." Izzy said and ran out of the cave and jumping into some trees.

-Meanwhile-

Todd and Faith were jogging threw the trees together and stopped in a small clearing where they stopped to catch their breaths.

"So… where do you, think the spazz's are now?" Todd asked.

"I don't know."

"AHHHH!" Todd jerked back and knocked Faith into the small pond that was also in the clearing.

Jill had come up behind them and had shocked the living crap out of Todd with her stun gun. She then ran away without noticing Faith in the water.

-Another Meanwhile-

"This is so lame, I'm being chased by 2 lunatics with dangerous shit." Charity said walking through the camp behind the cabins.

_Rustle_

"What the hell was that" She jumped around to see a bush moving. Then something jumped out at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she started screaming for no reason. She found out that it was just a rabbit. "Oh, your so stupid, you made me look like a dork." She pointed at the rabbit. It gave her a weird stare.

"Aww, your just too cute to be mad at." She picked up with rabbit and nuzzled it.

_Rustle_

Charity didn't hear it this time and was no match for Lindsey and the snake. She was on the ground within moments. The rabbit just hopped away.

-Another, Another Meanwhile-

Skyler had met up with Adam and Zach in the forest when they heard a loud 'boom' like sound and saw smoke rising. Adam and Zach toke off the other way without Skyler.

"Fine, just leave me… ass's."

Jill and Lindsey then ambushed Skyler from both sides.

"Run Adam Run!" Zach yelled.

They made their way to the beach when they heard another boom and saw smoke right behind them.

Adam fell in the sand and was suddenly surrounded by smoke. Zach heard another boom. He kept on running and reached the water. The water suddenly blew up in his face when a fireball hit it. Zach turned around and saw Doerenda standing there in his face.

"Bye-Bye Zach." She waved to him.

He waved back with a frown on his face.

_**BOOM!**_

"AHHHHH, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GET US!" The camera crew said screaming and running away from Doerenda.

_**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**_

-Later that day back at camp-

"Wow… you guys look pitiful… awesome!" Chris said looking at the bandaged and crutch wielding campers.

"Well the Spiders lost by one because of the number difference… but otherwise… there's nothing else to say." Chris walked away. "See ya at the campfire Spiders!" He yelled back.

CONFESSION CAN

Duncan: Who the hell created this one!

Kenny: I'm so fucked.

Geoff: I never ran so hard in my life… nobody was spared… not even the crew.

END OF CONFFESION CAN

-At campfire-

"So we meet again Toxic Spiders. Well you know the rules and stuff, and you look like some of you need new bandages so I'm just gonna go fast."

UGGGG is all that was heard.

"So… Jill, Jade, Kerchia, Juliet, Shaya, Gwen, Lindsey, Kenneth, Jack, Danny, Adam, Zach… campers… this is the last treat for tonight… and it goes to… Kenny. So Harold… but you have to go on the dock of shame to the boat of losers and never return." Chris said throwing white fluffy treats to the wounded in action.

"Gosh…" Harold said as he got into the boat and left without another word.

-Meanwhile-

"That sucked ass." Charities said lying on her bed having Angelica check her wounds again.

"That was funny." Izzy yelled and flopped on her bed.

"For you maybe." Ashley said and fell asleep.

Angelica got up to leave the girls to go to her new isolated cabin behind theirs.

"That was hilarious." She laughed.

A/N: HAHA!

Chris: Best challenge so far.

Chef: Not when I have to do all the bandages and stuff.

Angelica: HEY!

Chris: Did Gwen ever give back your ladle?

Chef: Nope…

Me: You'll never see it again.

Chef: What?

Me and Angelica in unison: Nothing!

Chris: Okay then… well we need more ideas for challeneges and stuff.

Chef: Review.


	9. Blindfolded and a kiss?

"Last time on Total Drama Island, I made the campers do one of the deadliest challenges yet

"Last time on Total Drama Island, I made the campers do one of the deadliest challenges yet. I had taken 2 of the craziest campers from each team, which were Doe and Izzy for the Wolves and Jill and Lindsey for the Spiders. Next I introduced Courtney and Doerenda's little sister Angelica to the island as Chef's intern. I then had given them each a deadly weapon that they could use to eliminate the opposing teams hiders while they played the hide-and-seek/tag game. HAHA, it was hilarious! Nobody was spared, not even the Tech crew! Well, Ashley and Jack are heating things up between them and Izzy completely destroyed Jack's face with an eel. Todd got Stunned and Charity showed her softer side to a rabbit before being attacked by Lindsey. The Doe totally got Adam and Zach on the beach with her fireball thrower while Lindsey and Jill attack Skyler from all angles. In the end, the Spiders lost by one player and sent Harold packing with his red ant farm. Will I ever find my 4-wheeler and will Chef get his ladle back? Who will get a 'special' moment next? Who will finally shove Geoff off the cliff into the shark infested waters? And who will be voted off next and will have to take the red carpet down the dock of shame? Find out on this episode of… Total… Drama… Island!"

"God… this is sooo boring… mornings are gay." Danny said as he made his way to the mess hall.

It was another morning of another challenge and he was of course the only one that was up and ready already. He got bored with his cabin mates so he decided to go early. He stepped into the mess hall where he saw Chris, Chef, Angelica, and a few campers from the opposing team. He sat down at his table and held up his head with his hand. Somebody then tapped him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing here so early, most guys on our team are usually late?"

It was Kenny. The only other teammates of his that were in the mess hall. She sat next to him and crossed her arms over the table and sat her head in it sideways so she was still looking at him.

"I was bored… the guys in there are talking about girls. They bore me." Danny said simply.

"Oh… not back home where I live… my best friends were all guys and they never bore me… the girls always did."

"Do you still think that way here?"

"Kind of… the girls all talk about the boys and they play stupid girly games and talking about nails and makeup. Its kind of weird." She said and faced the other way.

Danny and Kenny were silent until Chris came in followed by the rest of the campers that hadn't arrived yet. They all toke their usual seats. Doerenda was talking with Tuck and Kyle as usual since both boys sat on either side of her. Todd was bothering Faith and Courtney was hitting Duncan in the arm. Nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

Chris had that same smirk on his face like he always did.

"Today campers you will be tested physically and mentally… kind of… well follow me to the bottom of the cliff so I can tell you the rest of the challenge." Chris walked out of the mess hall with Chef and Angelica following close behind.

All the campers reluctantly made their sleepy butts to the cliff and waited for the instructions of the next challenge. Chris was whispering something to Angelica and she ran back to the camp. Don't ask me why though.

"You'll have to pick your 4 strongest people for this challenge. 2 people to climb this big o' cliff and 2 to keep them from falling."

"This is sooo original Chris… you did that last season." Courtney said.

"Not really… this time you'll be blindfolded. There are also going to be more explosives and… _other _stuff." Chef then walked over to each team and gave them 2 blindfolds.

"Are all 4 going to be blindfolded?" Shaya asked.

"Nope, only the climbers."

CONFESSION CAN

Doerenda: This is going to be so easy.

Skyler: Woo hoo… this is sooo exciting… not.

Kerchia: I hate confession can.

Adam: This. Is. Gay.

Zach: I'm dieing in this camp… mom… save me!!

END OF CONFESSION CAN

The campers were decided amongst the teams and they were being harnessed for the climb. Skyler and Geoff were climbing for the Howling Wolves while Bridgett and Charity were going to hold them up. For the Toxic Spiders, the climbers were Danny and Zach while Shaya and Jade were holding them up.

All 4 of the climbers got on their blindfolds and were going to start climbing where Chris told them too.

Angelica then reappeared with something in her hands and gave it to Chris. Chris took it from her with a bigger smile. It was a… gulp… a blowhorn.

He walked up to Tuck from behind and put the blowhorn to his ear and screamed 'GO!' into his ear while blowing the blowhorn. Tuck fell to the ground grabbing his ears in pain. Chris laughed and walked away to watch the teens climb up the cliff.

Doerenda ran over to Tuck to see if he was all right. She held out her hand and told him to take it, he did. She helped him up while he still held his ears.

"Thank you." He said quietly and noticed that he was still holding her hand. He turned red and turned the other way. She just giggled and went to see how the challenge was going.

CONFESSION CAN

Tuck: I don't like her…

Doerenda: I don't like him…

Tuck: … okay, well maybe a little bit… but I mean, I barely even know her, all I know is that she is nice, hyper, acts dumb, doesn't give a shit about somebody's appearances or anything… shes just… Doerenda, and that's it.

Doerenda: I barely even know him, so why should I like him? I do know his secret but that's mostly it, and plus, he's a jerk to most people… but why isn't he one to me anymore? Well whatever anybody says, I don't like him… he's just… Tucker.

Duncan: He is SO into Kiddo.

Courtney: She is SO into Tuck.

Kyle: I think its sweet, Tuck is finally getting somebody to open up to and Doerenda is actually have civil conversations with him… they make a great couple.

END OF CONFFESION CAN

Skyler was barely even off the ground and was already having trouble grabbing onto the rocks because there was something slimy on them. He then grabbed hold of a tight fitted rock and finally started to move up the cliff.

Geoff was already half way there but was now being attacked by snakes and spiders that Chris had probably sat there. One snake grabbed onto his nose and wouldn't let go. He yelped and started falling to the ground… Bridgett grabbed the cord and held on as tight as she could until he got a good hold again. Until his rope _broke _somehow and came crashing to the ground.

"Awwww… that's gotta hurt dude!" Chris winced. "Sorry dude, but your out."

Danny and Zach were doing a lot better than the Wolves were and were almost there until… BOOM!

"Holy shit, what was that?" Danny said as he almost fell but Shaya held him up.

"I think it was an explosive." Zach said as he almost fell too but was held up by Jade.

"HAHA, explosive are fun." Angelica said as she pressed another button for another explosion. BOOM!

"I know, right? AWESOME… your going to make a very good intern. Maybe I cant get Doe too after she's voted off… sweet!" Chris mostly said to himself than to anybody.

Skyler was almost to the top when a bear came out of a cave that was on the side of the cliff came out. He didn't notice because of the blindfold and used the bear's nose as another step. He didn't find out it was a bear until it was too late.

Chris: Sorry for the interruption but I'm to inform you that the next part where Skyler gets mald by the bear is very graphic and isn't allowed to be featured on this channel… that's sucks dude… I was on the ground almost peeing myself laughing so hard… that was the best part… oh well… on with the episode!

Skyler lie on the ground with Izzy, Doerenda, and Angelica poking him with a stick to make sure he was still alive.

Somehow the Toxic Spiders made their way to the top… not completely unharmed either… and had won the challenge. Zach and Danny toke off their blindfolds and looked down… Danny fainted.

CONFESSION CAN

Skyler: Ouch…

Todd: That was funny, yet not cool… not cool Chris.

Danny: I WON!

Adam: I cant believe we won… they had Geoff and he was way bigger muscled than our climbers… wow… their wimps.

Izzy: Its fun poking people with sticks…

Doerenda: HAHA the bear part was funny but I still think that Izzy should have gone up there… I mean shes really hyper and she can find her way through a forest with it pitch dark outside… too bad I can do that too!

END OF CONFESSION CAN

"Okay Howling Wolves… you have to send another camper off this island for good. If you get a marshmallow you are safe, if you don't you'll have to walk the dock of shame to the boat of losers and never, ever, return to this island. Got it?"

"You tell us the same thing every week, we should know by now." Tuck said.

"Tuck… shut up... okay lets get rollin' shall we?"

"OH, OH, OH PICK ME!" Doerenda said from her seat.

"Umm, yeah… Doerenda, come get your treat." Chris threw her marshmallow into the water and she followed and made a splash. "That means that Doe is safe again from elimination."

"We already know that. FAG." Charity said as she crossed her arms.

"Fine… Ashley, Charity, Faith, Kai-Lee, Courtney, Bridgett, Izzy, Tuck, Kyle, Todd, Duncan… that means that leaves Raphael, Geoff, and Skyler without a marshmallow and I only have 2 left."

Raphael got out his coin and started flipping it madly. Skyler looked up from his wheelchair and looked surprised. Geoff thought that he was safe so he just didn't have an expression on.

"Raphael… you are… SAFE!"

"SWEET!"

"Geoff… Skyler… I only have one treat left on this platter… and it goes to… Skyler… sorry bra." Chris said.

Geoff got up with a smile (I don't know why) and walked down the dock. Bridgett followed and talked with him a bit and gave him a quick hug and kiss goodbye.

CONFESSION CAN

Kai-Lee: He had no purpose here if he cant do anything.

Todd: I never really bonded with the dude anyways.

Duncan: Sorry Geoff.

Bridgett: I'll miss you babe. –Waves-

END OF CONFESSION CAN

"WOO HOO, WE WON!" Jill said running into the girls cabin.

"Shut it." Kenny said while falling to her bed.

"Why are you so glum girl?" Shaya asked.

"I don't know… its just I don't think I feel so good… I feel kind of sick."

Angelica then ran into the room with her medical bag wearing a short white nurses dress on with a little white hat.

"What are you doing." Kenny asked as she put a Band-Aid on her forehead.

"To make you feel better, see it has a smiley face on it." She then ran out of the cabin and disappeared again.

They all just stared at the door just waiting for her to pop up again, which she never did.

"I think their family is totally messed up… first an uptight girl, then a crazy girl, now a mini crazy girl… messed up." Kerchia said and turned off the light.

-Meanwhile-

"La, la, la, la, la…"

Doerenda was sitting on the dock this time and was singing a childhood tune she had remembered… she was homesick. She looked out at the water; it was so peaceful she thought. She heard the boards creak from behind her and didn't care to see who it was, it could have been a rapist and she still wouldn't have turned around.

"What were you just singing?" Tuck asked as he sat next to her.

"Just a tune my mom used to sing me, Courtney, and Angelica at night before we went to bed." Doe said as turned to see his face. It was calm and made her feel safe because she was somebody she could trust here at camp.

"It was nice."

"What was?" She cocked her head to the side.

"The song… event though you didn't sing any words, I though I was nice. My mother never sang to me." He then looked sad.

"Are you going to sing to your kids when you're older?" Doerenda asked out of the blue.

"I suppose I will, why?"

"I was just wondering, I mean, I think every kid should be sang to at least once." The wind started to blow gently and blow over her extremely long hair.

Tuck couldn't see this and wanted to really badly. He hadn't even seen her face before and was very curious. "What do you look like, Doe?"

"What… oh… well I look like Doe."

"Oh, that's how you look." They laughed together and sat there in the moonlight a bit longer.

"OH, I have an idea, lets get to know each other better with a game." Doe said and clapped her hands together.

"Okay, like asking a question and then the other person asks a question?"

"Yeah, you go first."

Tuck thought for a moment.

"What's you're middle name?"

"Renee', you?"

"Dane. What's your favorite color?"

"Green, you?"

"Green, what's your camp crush so far?"

"… I can't tell you that… it wouldn't be a secret then."

"Fine." He laughed.

"How long have you been… ugg… blind for?"

"Since I was 10… car accident."

"Oh… sorry but I wanted to know if you knew what… never mind, I'm not making any sense. Your turn."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"An eye doctor!"

"What?"

"I want to help you get your eyesight back… so I want to be an eye doctor… is that okay?"

"Yes… but why would you do that for me?" Tuck was blushing now.

"Because you're my first best friend… and I think I want my best friend to be able to have another chance at life." Tuck knew she was blushing and smiling, because he could hear it through her voice.

"Thank you. You're my first best friend too."

Doerenda was shocked she turned and stared at him for a moment. She then leaned in closer so that she was now inches away from his lips then whispered.

"Your very welcome Tucker!"

"Hey, call me Tuck or I'll-" He was cut off by her lips. It was a very quick kiss and didn't last long but to him, it was like an eternity. When she parted, she stood up and ran to the cabins.

Tuck was blushing slightly. He stood up from the dock and made his way back to the cabins without noticing Courtney and Duncan sitting in the trees watching them… they had been there since the beginning and saw everything. They smiled to themselves.

A/N: Omg, that toke forever because my friend was over all day and I didn't want her to see it since she's Angelica… omg… cant wait until next chapter though.

Chris: Wow… Tuck and Doe… weird.

Chef: I still need my ladle!

Me: Shut up… well review and stuff… remember I still need ideas for more challenges. Oh and if you really enjoyed this chapter type 'Baker' at the top of your review… and if you want me to continue the Tucker and Doe pairing type 'Horny' at the top of your review and tell me why you like the soo much (I just want to know, I'm very curious of what is going through my readers heads). So type 'Baker' for enjoyed chapter and 'Horny' for the Tuck and Doe pairing, you can even put BOTH!!

Chris: What she said… I personally like any pairing on my show because it boost my ratings very high.

Me: YAY! I'll be waiting for those 'baker' and 'horny' reviews, lol!


	10. Of Toilet paper and bears

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers had to pick the 4 strongest people on their team for the challenge

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers had to pick the 4 strongest people on their team for the challenge. 2 had to climb the cliff with a blindfold and try and stay alive while avoiding animals, bombs, and etc. Skyler got mald by a bear and Geoff went splat on the ground because his rope 'accidentally' broke. Bombs that Angelica set off because of Chris were hitting Zach and Danny. Chris almost blew Tuck's ear off and Chef is getting slightly pissed that he can't find his ladle… not cool dudes. In the end, the Howling Wolves lost and the sent Geoff packing after Bridgett gave him a goodbye kiss. Duncan and Courtney are actually spying on Doe and Tuck now! Doerenda got up the courage to kiss Tuck and ran off. Some of Tuck and Doe's secrets were caught on tape and seen all over the world. AWESOME. Kenny and Danny are beginning to be friends it seems, or maybe even more. Who will find Chef's ladle and why am I getting handsomer by the second? Who will be tortured by Charity's wrath and who will die of boredom? Who will be voted off this time and what horrible challenge will I have the do this time? Find out on this new episode of… Total… Drama… Island!"

Gwen slowly got out of bed 15 minutes before Chris would be shouting at them to get up, she decided just to stay awake. She slowly got dressed and everything and went out of the cabin and into the bathrooms.

"AHHHHHH, WHY ISN'T THERE ANY TOILET PAPER?!"

-Later in the mass hall-

Everybody looked severely pissed off and as if they were going to shove Chris into the oven that Chef was cooking at. Even Izzy was looking mad. A few campers were un accounted for since they probably slept in or they were stuck in the bathrooms.

"As you can tell, there's no toilet paper in the bathrooms because 4 campers, I'm not going to shout names, CoughIzzyCoughCharityCoughJillCoughLindsey! Sorry I had a cough; anyways, 4 campers toke all the toilet paper and tee-peed my cabin… not cool dudes… not cool at all. Anyways, since that will be a problem for most of you I have put this into a challenge to make things more interesting. I have hidden every single roll of toilet paper roll in the camp and you have to find them. Beware though, some are in dangerous situations and more that likely you'll be risking your Asses because a few idiots decided it would be funny to pull a prank. Not cool. Anyways, the team that finds the most rolls will win and wont have to go to the campfire tonight. Okay?

"Why cant you just give them to us?" Courtney asked.

"Because, that'd be no fun… challenges are awesome. Today was going to be an easy win but a few people had to ruin it for everybody."

"Thank you guys! Now we have to go look for fricking pieces of tissue!" Ashley yelled and walked out the door.

CONFESSION CAN

Duncan: I wish I could have been there.

Courtney: how immature.

Kerchia: Great… just great.

Kyle: That's funny but still not cool.

Tuck: I'm surprised Doe or Faith didn't have anything to do with this.

END OF CONFESSION CAN

The Howling Wolves were gathered into the boy's side of the cabin to have a meeting about the challenge they were going to have to compete in hours later.

"Why did you have to do that?" Courtney asked, basically yelled, into Izzy's face.

"Because it was funny!" She said jumping on Geoff's old bed.

"It might have been funny but not worth it." Kai-Lee said from where she was sitting on the ground.

They were basically just fighting more than meeting about the challenge though. Just then Angelica and Doerenda burst through the door. Everybody looked up at them. They were holding something and Angelica was smiling, while Doerenda had more of a sleepy face on then anything.

"Guess what campers?" Angelic said dragging Doe in by the arm with the other thing in her left hand.

"What?" Todd asked.

Angelica sat down on Trent's old bed and pulled Doe with her to sit next to her. Doe fell back onto the bed and fell asleep.

"I found out that Chris has been keeping a secret stash of snack foods under the floorboards of the mess hall so we don't find them, and I check and he has everything!" She said using her hands to talk.

"Why do we care? Does this even have to do with the challenge?" Ashley asked.

"No, but you guys seem very tired today. See." She said poking Doe in the side while she slept.

The campers were all silent and very confused still. They had no idea why she had come in the first place. Angelica still had that smile on her face when they heard Chris through the intercom.

"Campers, time to look for the toilet paper, HEAD OUT, and one more thing, your teams cannot split up! McLean out!"

"Time to go I guess." Bridgett said and walked out with every camper following her. Duncan took Doe and flung her over his shoulder so she could participate when she woke up later.

-Meanwhile-

"I don't want to do this, this is stupid." Lindsey complained walking through the forest.

"Well you did this, so don't even start girl." Shaya said.

They walked through the forest and found nothing.

"I'm going to go insane I think. This is gay!" Kenneth said for once.

"Finally Mr. Silent talks." Adam said and kept walking.

They walked on for what seemed like hours. Nothing was seen except some chipmunks, deer, and a bear. There were many complaints and arguing but they finally quit when it started to rain.

"OH GREAT NOW WE HAVE TO HURRY UP!" Kenny said while running with the rest of the team.

-Meanwhile, again-

It started raining and nobody looked very happy. They knew they weren't going to find anything like that and went and found a cave until it cleared up. They all sat on the sides of the caves walls and were silent. It was still 7a.m. in the morning and wasn't completely light outside. Finally somebody talked.

"Why do you think Doe's out cold for?" Raphael asked.

"Maybe she did have something to do with the tee-pee and Chris didn't see her." Ashley suggested.

Izzy and Charity voted that one out.

"Maybe she got _some_ last night?" Todd asked with a smile.

Duncan and Courtney voted that one out quickly.

"Maybe shes just tired because of how early it is." Kyle suggested.

Everybody thought that was the reason why.

They then changed subjects when they got too silent again.

"If we lose, who are going to vote off?" Charity asked with her usual frown.

"Somebody who doesn't do well in this challenge I guess." Skyler said with a shrug.

"So far that's been Doe… she doesn't really do anything for the team anyways." Charity said back.

"No, shes done a lot, and I think we need to do something too other than just sitting there doing nothing." Kai-Lee said.

"Whatever."

-Meanwhile, again, again-

"I think I see one!" Juliet squealed and ran ahead of her team.

The rain had finally ended a while ago and both teams had yet to find a single roll of toilet paper. The Toxic Spiders were about in the middle of the forest and were about to give up and go shoot Chris.

"Don't run!" Gwen said and continued to walk with the others.

"HEY, I FOUND ONE!" Juliet yelled from a dark cave.

Everybody started to jump and jogging towards the cave where Juliet had disappeared. They stopped when they heard her scream and run out of the cave.

"What happened?" Jade asked while patting her on the back.

"… Big… bear… paper… no." She said in between breaths.

Just then a big bear walked out of the cave. It looked harmless yet still frightening. Juliet ran and hid behind Adam. The bear had a roll of toilet paper strap around its neck by a rope.

"It looks harmless." Lindsey said while she walked up to the bear and hugged it around the neck. The bear didn't react.

"Lindsey… step away from the bear before he eats you… Lindsey, are you listening?" Kerchia asked very nervously.

The bear then growled into Lindsey's face. She looked as if she was going to pass out. She then ran for it, leading her team away from the bear. When they finally got far enough Gwen and Jade started yelling at the blonde.

"What were you thinking?" Gwen yelled.

"Now we don't even have the roll, great Lindsey, just great." Jade also yelled.

Lindsey then held up the roll that she had toke from the bear's neck. Everybody gasped with his or her jaws wide open. When did she grab that and them not see it?

-Meanwhile… again-

So far the Howling Wolves had only gotten 2 rolls. Skyler had found one in a bird's nest and Ashley found one in a skunk hole. They wondered around the forest some more until they heard something. A howl?

They turned around and saw a wolf with a roll of toilet paper around it neck.

"Oh great… how are we supposed to get that?" Courtney asked.

"OH, pick me!" Izzy yelled and raised her hand like a little schoolgirl.

Izzy ran in front of the wolf and started talking to it…

"Hi Mr. Wolf… can I have that toilet paper… your not going to use it… please!" Izzy asked begging on her knees. The rest of the team looked as if they were going to die laughing.

The wolf howled and walked up to Izzy and laid it's head on her lap. Everybody stopped laughing.

CINFESSION CAN

Ashley: Izzy is really weird.

Raphael: That caught me totally off guard.

Todd: Well I guess we have 3 rolls now…

Faith: ……….

END OF CONFESSION CAN

"Campers… who are still alive… report to the mess hall in 10 minutes with your rolls. McLean out!" Chris said over the intercom.

Every camper turned to go back to camp with their rolls.

"Awww man… nobody got ate or hurt… that sucks." Angelica said from the side of the mess hall.

"I know… that was a waste… and all together they only found 5 rolls… I hide 20… what a waste of money dudes." Chris said shaking his head.

"Chris… if you don't shut up in going to punch out head into your gut." Tuck said.

"Not cool. Well since the Toxic Spiders found three, they win this challenge and the Howling Wolves, I'll see you at the campfire tonight." Chris said walking away.

"Oh, and the reason why Doe wouldn't wake up was because Chris told me to poison her with that drink I gave her late last night… haha that was funny… well she should wake up in a few hours or something… BYE!" Angelica said skipping away happily after Chris.

CONFESSION CAN

Charity: I think Kyle should go, he never does anything.

Duncan: Kyle.

Skyler: Kyle should go.

Kai-Lee: Charity.

Doerenda: Where am I… what happened?

Ashley: Doerenda should seriously work a lot more.

END OF CONFESSION CAN

-Later at the Campfire-

"As you already know, if you receive a marshmallow, you are safe from elimination tonight. If you don't get one then you have an appointment for the dock of shame and a ticket for the boat of losers, and you can never return to this island, ever, ever again."

"GET ON WITH IT!" Charity screamed. Ashley fell off her seat by the sudden burst in her voice.

"Fine, I hope you get voted off. Okay these people are safe tonight, come up and get your marshmallow when I call your name. Ashley, Faith, Kai-Lee, Doe, Courtney, Bridgett, Izzy, Raphael, Tuck, Skyler, Todd, Duncan." Chris said as the campers called got their marshmallows and waited for the last person to get the marshmallow.

"Okay, well who gets the last one?" Faith asked.

"I'm getting to that part, now just wait! God, impatient much." Chris said basically yelling at the shy girl. "Okay, Charity, Kyle… there's two of you and only one white treat here. The last one will go to… Charity. Sorry bra… but you have to leave."

Kyle got up and walked down the dock while Tuck and Doerenda were saying their good byes to him. Kyle turned and smiled at them.

"I'll see ya guys soon, trust me. Oh, and Doe, don't give up." He said. He then whispered to Tuck "Good luck with Doe, bro." Kyle climbed into the boat of losers and waved at the two teens waving at him. The boat disappeared over the waves.

-Meanwhile at the Toxic Spiders cabin-

"We won again! WOOHOO!" Jill screamed while running around the cabin and jumping on everybody's bed in the meantime.

"Calm down creep'o Zoid." Jack said while eating a candy bar he had found in his bag.

"I think we're on a roll now… I mean, we won twice on a row now! YAY!" Lindsey said while combing her hair.

Gwen sat on her top bunk reading a magazine while trying to ignore the rest of her team.

Danny and Kenny walked out of the cabin together and to the beach for a walk away from their manic teammates.

"So…" Danny started.

"What?" Kenny asked as she but her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Umm, I was just going to ask you why you're not girly and stuff, I mean your a lot different then most girls here."

"I've never been one of those girls, I grew up with all guys and I still am. My family never actually taught me how to be girly."

"Oh… well…-" Danny was caught off by another camper.

"Kenny, come join us for a swim!" Said some campers from the other team.

"Sure, I'll be right there." She waved and ran off to her cabin.

Danny walked back to his cabin as well with a smile.

A/N: Man, that was hard and really boring, I'm getting writers block!!

Chris: Good.

Me: That's not good; I could barely make this chapter! AHH!

Chef: Shut up.

Chris: Review please, we need TONS of ideas.

Me: In your reviews please tell me what you think about the pairings so far and what you wan them to do… I'm still getting reviews say that Tuck and Doe were a surprise, but really good. What do you think? Tell me what you think!


	11. The girls can sing?

"Last time on Total Drama Island, a certain 4 people tee-peed my cabin and used up the camp last source of toilet paper… have to admit that was kind of funny but yet not cool. Since the campers had no toilet paper, I made a challenge for it. I had hid 20 rolls of toilet paper rolls all over the island… but unfortunately only 5 were found, 3 by the Toxic Spiders and 2 by the Howling Wolves… what a big waste of money I will never get back… and what is worst, it rained… AWESOME! I told Angelica to poison her big sister, Doerenda, late the previous night so she couldn't participate in the next challenge because I thought that would make her get voted off… it didn't work though, bummer… well Doe slept throughout the whole challenge and woke up right before the marshmallow ceremony. Lindsey and Izzy were playing with animals and actually won… weirdo's. Well in the end, the Howling Wolves lost and sent Kyle packing, but not without a few words being said to Doe and Tuck. Who will mess up my day next? Who will suddenly die of starvation? Who will finally steal Charity's makeup and get beat to death? And who will get voted off this awesome island that I call AWESOME? Find out on this episode of… Total… Drama… Island!

The Howling Wolves cabin was extremely noisy for this time of morning, which was 6am, and so the rest of the campers went to check it out. They found out that Geoff had left his boom box here on the island and the 'Wolves' girls had found it. The cabin door was open so they decided to see what they were doing.

Courtney was singing along with Bridgett to the song while all the new girls were dancing and singing in the middle of the room (Ashley, Charity, Doerenda, Faith, and Kai-Lee). Izzy was on the top bunk still sleeping somehow. The girls hadn't noticed that every camper was watching them and so they didn't really care.

When the song was over (I don't know what song) they heard clapping and spun their heads towards the door. Doerenda and Faith quickly ran to their bunks and hid under their covers while Ashley, Charity, and Kai-Lee ran out of the room and into the mess hall. Courtney and Bridgett turned off the boom box and calmly walked out of the cabin, leaving Izzy, Doe, and Faith alone in the cabin. The rest of the campers finally went to the mess hall after a few minutes of gossiping. The other 3 girls went to the mess hall about 10 minutes later because Izzy wouldn't wake up.

"Attention campers… a little birdie has told me that we have some dancers and singers here at camp. And being the mean and hated person I am, I'm going to make it into a challenge." Chris said with his smile.

"What do you mean exactly?" Kerchia asked.

"I meeeean that its going to be a singing contest between you two teams. This is going to be… AWESOME!" Chris said while highfiving Chris and Angelica.

"Yay! My sisters are really good singers and dancers ya know, they are really popular at school and stuff!" Angelica said pointing to Courtney and Doerenda who were sitting in the back of the room.

"Good to know… but I really don't care at all." Chef said interrupting.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SING, DO YOU HEAR ME CHRIS! I AM NOT SINGING!" Tuck yelled at him starting to get up from the table to pound his face in.

"Tuck… shut up before I have Chef or Angelica shove you off the dock in a barrel."

Tuck sat down with his arms crossed. A few campers smiled or laughed at the sudden outburst.

"Anyways… this challenge will begin in 2 hours. Pick your songs, practice, anything you want. You can have groups, just singing, just dancing, or both. I don't care, as long as there's drama. See ya soon dudes." Chris said walking out of the mess hall with Angelica following close behind.

"So what do you think about this?" Todd asked the Howling Wolves table.

"I'm thinking that this is stupid." Courtney said with her head being held up by her hand.

"Aww but Princess, you have such a great voice, we could totally win with you singing." Duncan said putting his arm over her shoulders.

"Pig." Courtney said shrugging off his arm and moving next to her sister.

"Well we already know that all the girls can sing… well not Izzy because she was sleeping, but… I think that we can win this… come on guys… we have an easy win!" Raphael said raising his fist to the sky. Nobody did the same except for Izzy and Doerenda. He put his fist down and got out his coin and started flipping it.

"Well what groups are there going to be?" Kai-Lee asked scratching her head.

"OH, OH, OH I KNOW!" Doe said raising her hand like a schoolgirl.

"Go ahead." Todd said.

"Okay well I think there should be a group that has Ashley, Charity, Faith, Kai-Lee, and I together." She said having her index finger held up in the air.

"Why?" Skyler asked.

"Because I already know that our voices blend really good together, remember this morning? Well I think the 5 of us are really good together." She laughed.

Ashley, Charity, Faith, and Kai-Lee all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well we have one group now but what are the others?" Bridgett asked.

"You can Courtney can be one because you guys also sound good together." Todd said.

"Well what about the rest?" Courtney asked.

"He never said that us guys had to sing… he said there were no rules." Duncan pointed out.

"That's not fair. What group am I in?" Izzy asked.

"You can be with Bridge and Court!" Ashley said.

"Fine, it's decided then. Get practicing now!" Charity said and their team headed out.

-Meanwhile on the other team-

"What are the groups then?" Gwen asked.

"Kenny, Jill, Jade, and Kerchia is one and then Shaya, Juliet, Lindsey, and Gwen." Zach said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"HEY, what about you guys?" Lindsey asked.

"Guys don't sing." Adam stated.

"Yes they do, some of my favorite singers are guys… what are you talking about?" Jade asked.

"Well us guys don't, now live with it." Kenneth added.

"You guys are a munch a pussy's." Jill said and crossed her arms.

"We are what we eat." Adam added with his nose in the air.

"I can't believe you just said that boy." Shaya said and stood up walking towards him.

Lets just say that the next part is a bit crazy. With the hitting and the slapping and with the names… haha it was awesome… too bad you don't get to see it!

One group from the Howling Wolves team was practicing on the dock while one was in the girls cabin. The guys just chilled out in their cabin and toke naps.

-Group on Dock (HW's)-

"Okay well what song are we gonna sing?" Charity asked.

"I don't know?" Faith said with a shrug.

"I like this one song but I don't know if we should." Doerenda said from behind Kai-Lee.

"Well what's the song?" Kai-Lee asked.

"Well… umm… its…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" The other girls yelled.

"Okay, okay. Its 'Lady Marmalade' by 'Cristina Aguilera, Mya, Lil' Kim, Pink, and Missy Elliott'." Doe said shyly.

"Well why didn't you just say so? I love that song, and it's a 5 part song, just perfect since we have 5 people!" Ashley said.

Everybody else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well are we gonna sing that song then?" Charity asked.

"Sure. Lets get practicing." Kai-Lee said.

-Group in Girls Cabin (HW's)-

"Ugg I already hate this challenge." Courtney said and dropped onto her bottom bunk.

"Come on Courtney, look on the bright side." Bridgett said sitting on the floor in front of her.

"What bright side?"

"That we won't have to eliminate somebody and we get to bond!" Izzy said from her top bunk and flipping over upside down.

"Like I said… what bright side?"

"Don't be like that, its already decided and we can't change that, so lets get to work. What song are we singing?"

"I don't know? Why are you asking me?" Courtney said with her arms crossed.

"How about 'White Flag' by 'Dido'!" Izzy yelled.

"Well that's going to be the best we'll get right now." Bridgett said.

"No, I hate that song." Courtney said.

"Fine, lets pick randomly." Izzy said as she got a piece of paper and wrote down 5 names of random songs she knew.

"What's this?" Bridgett asked over Izzy's shoulder.

"Close your eyes and point to a song." She said and handed the paper to Courtney.

"Fine." She did as told and landed on one of the songs she actually liked on it. "Well I guess we're singing 'Bad Boy' by 'Cascada' girls."

The other team went to the woods to practice, separating into their 2 groups and went in different directions. The boys stayed behind in the mess hall to talk about girls, of course.

-Group in West side of Woods (TS's)-

Kenny, Jade, Jill, and Kerchia were in the middle of ac clearing and were sitting on the ground in a circle (more like a square though) and were silent.

"Okay, we need to get to work or we are going to lose this challenge." Kerchia said standing up.

"Well what song are we gonna sing?" Kenny said also standing up and brushing off her jean shorts.

"Well we need a song we all know and agree on… that's gonna be easy… lets hope." Jill said while lying back onto the ground.

"Well there's this one song I know… hey, Jade, why aren't you even helping?" Kenny asked looking at Jade meditating.

"Shhhh, get to work… when you pick a song tell me, in the meantime I'll be sitting here trying to ignore your babbling."

"Fine, be that way." Kenny said turning the other way. "This is why I'm not girly." She whispered to herself.

"How about 'Love's Been A Little Hard On Me' by 'Juice Newton'?" Kerchia asked.

"I'm down for that." Jill said.

Kenny also nodded in agreement.

"Okay Jade, we're practicing now, so get your ass off the ground." Kenny said poking Jade's side with a stick.

-Group in East Side of Woods (TS's)-

Shaya, Juliet, Gwen, and Lindsey finally found a perfect practicing area and all stood there looking at each other.

"Well staring at each other wont get us anywhere, so lets pick a song." Juliet said and sat down.

"Well, I don't really listen to music, so don't ask me." Shaya said.

"I don't wanna pick the song." Gwen stated and then looked at Lindsey who was acting like she had to go pee of something.

"I know a song!" Lindsey said while hopping up and down.

"What is it girl, spit it out?" Shaya asked while hold Lindsey's shoulders so she would stop bouncing.

"Oh, well I love this one song and it's really neat and stuff!"

"WHATS THE SONG CALLED?" Gwen yelled, getting very frustrated.

"Umm… I forgot hold on…"

"This is going to take a while." Juliet said and lay back in the grass.

After about 6 minutes of Lindsey thinking her brains out, what brains she still has, she finally figured out the name of the song.

"OH, I remember now! It's called 'Drama Queen' by 'Lindsay Lohan'!" She said.

"Hey, you guys have the same name, and the song kinda goes with the show!" Juliet said while standing up.

"Okay, well then its settled… but Shaya doesn't even listen to music." Gwen said pointing at the girl that had sat on the ground.

"I didn't say I didn't listen to music, I said that I didn't really LIKE to listen to music, I already know the song."

"I wonder what the guys are doing?" Lindsey said out of nowhere.

-Back at the mess hall-

"How do you think its going with the girls?" Kenneth asked.

"I have no idea, why are you asking us?" Zach said back to him.

The Toxic Spiders boys were all gathered in the mess hall since the girls left and had been really bored since then. They had nothing to do since they weren't going to participate in this challenge.

Chris then walked back into the mess hall with Angelica in tow and the other teams boys.

"Since you boys don't want to sing or participate in this challenge then I'll just have to give you a challenge of your own." Chris said from the front of the room.

"What is it this time?" Todd asked while sitting down with the rest of his team.

"You will have to wash the dishes, and whoever washes the most wins!" Angelica said while jumping up and down.

"Girl… you stole my line, chill. Shes right. Now get to work."

"What do we win?" Danny asked.

"Absolutely nothing except for the fact that you can eat off clean plates." Chris said pointing to the HUGE piles of dirty dishes that were overflowing the sink, if there was a sink at all.

They all groaned and got to work.

-Later that day, 20 minutes before the challenge-

"Attention singing groups, report to my cabin for costumes and other crap. Angelica out!" Angelica said over the intercom.

Every girl groaned and walked over to the cabin that was behind the others.

"WOOHOO, costumes are fun! Well get ready and meet at the stage for the challenge. Bye-bye!" Angelica said while running out of her own cabin.

The girls looked at the racks of outfits and sighed.

"Hey look at this!" Lindsey said holding up a dress.

-CHALLENGE TIME! -

"Okay… I am soooo nervous!" Faith said holding her stomach.

"Don't be. This is going to be easy. Just pretend that we're practicing again, don't even look at the audience." Ashley said and gave her a glass of cold water.

The first act was the 1st Howling Wolves group, consisting of Ashley, Charity, Kai-Lee, Faith and Doerenda. They had already gotten ready and we're really feeling nervous since they had to go first. They sat backstage waiting for their call.

They wore very unique clothes that they had found in Angelica's cabin and thought it would be perfect. They all wore black short-shorts with black wedges that had roller blades on the bottom. They each had a different color tube-top on which went with the rainbow. Ashley wore a red tube-top, Charity had on yellow, Doe was green, Kai-Lee was blue, and Faith was purple. They also stayed in that order when they had to go on stage. They had on black fingerless gloves also. Their hair was in pigtails that completed the girly trend that was going on (although Charity didn't like it).

"Okay, lets get on with the singing shall we? Well the first singers are the Howling Wolves group #1!"

Everybody clapped in the audience while Chris walked off stage and the lights got dark.

"Oh, great!" Charity said walking on stage.

They got in their row and the music started to go. All their hearts were beating really hard and Faith could barely breath.

Then the started to sing.

Ashley:  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Doe:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Doe:  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

All five:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Charity:  
What What, What what

Faith:  
ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Kai-Lee:  
yea yea yea yea

Doe:

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah

All five:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Kai-Lee:  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocolate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Ashley:  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Faith:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

All five:  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life

Charity:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

All five:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Doe:  
Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

"Wow…" Todd and Skyler said at once when the music stopped and the girls ran off stage.

Everybody clapped and even whistled.

"That's gonna set the bar really high. Next is the #1 group from the Toxic Spiders!" Chris said and ran off stage.

This group was Kenny, Jade, Kerchia, and Jill. They weren't as nervous because they saw some of the competition. They wore long black dresses with short sleeves. They had their hair down. Their footwear was just simple black wedges.

They walked onto stage.

Kenny:

I've got nothing to be ashamed of  
(Loves been a little bit hard on me)  
If I shy away it's only because  
(Loves been a little bit hard on me)

All four:  
(Loves been a little)  
Oh loves been a little  
(Loves been a little bit hard on me)  
(Loves been a little)  
Ya know it's just been a little  
(Loves been a little bit hard on me)

Jill:  
I can't remember when it meant so much  
(Loves been a little bit hard on me)  
Now I shy away from the slightest touch  
(Loves been a little bit hard on me)

All four:  
(Loves been a little)  
Oh loves been a little  
(Loves been a little bit hard on me)  
(Loves been a little)  
Just a little, little  
(Loves been a little bit hard on me)

Jade:  
well, come out, come out  
from that hopeless romance in side  
child, it's all right, it's all right  
shade so dark, so close to the li-ght

Kerchia:  
well come out, well come out  
from that hopeless romance in side  
child, it's all right, it's all right  
shade so dark, so close to the li-ght

All four:  
I'll be back when I calm my fears  
(Loves been a little bit hard on me)  
Then I'll see you 'round in a thousand years  
(Loves been a little bit hard on me)

All Four:  
(Loves been a little)  
Oh loves been a little  
(Loves been a little bit hard on me)  
Oh, love ya know it's just been a little  
(Loves been a little bit hard)  
It's hard on me

"WOOHOO, man these girls can sing… okay next is the 2nd group of the Howling Wolves!" Chris said.

This group was Courtney, Bridgett, and Izzy. They werent nervous except for Courtney who was pacing. They wore black khakis and pink spagetti strap tops. The wore pink wedges to go along with the outfit. They had their hair down also with false pink highlights they had put in.

They stepped on stage.

Courtney:

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell

All three:

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Bridgett:  
You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

All three:  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Izzy:  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

"I knew she liked me." Duncan said.

"Okay, last but not least… maybe… it's the last Toxic Spiders group."

This group was Gwen, Jill, Lindsey, and Shaya. They wore tight black jeans with dark blue and black shirts. They had their hair up in ponytails and wore black flats.

They walked onto the stage and suddenly got stage fright.

Lindsey:

There was a girl I knew who always wanted to be the one to stand out from the crowd  
Always believed that she was gonna live her dreams  
That what went down was gonna come around  
For all the doubters, non-believers, the cynicals that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize

All four:  
That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabee  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me

Gwen:  
Armed with an attitude that she knows how to use  
She's gonna get there any way she can  
Now she knows what she wants  
No one is gonna stop her  
Nothing's ever gonna hold her down  
For all the doubters, non-believers the cynicle that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll know that you were wrong (who would've know)

All four thing again.

Jill and Shaya in regular voices:  
Life is a work of art- you gotta paint it colorful  
Can make it anything you want  
Don't have to stick to any rules  
You don't need a high IQ to succeed in what you do  
You just gotta have no doubt just believe in yourself

Lindsey:  
Doubters, non-believers, once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize

"Okay then! Angelica and Grand Master Chef have voted for their favorite team… and the winners are… THE HOWLING WOLVES!"

-Later at the campfire-

"Ahh man, we lost again…" Kenneth said sitting down.

"Okay dudes, as you all know, these marshmallows represent life. If you don't get one, your out. You'll head down the dock of shame and onto the boat of losers and you can never, ever, ever come back to this island."

"We know this get on with it." Kerchia said.

"Okay, when I call your name, come get your fluffy treat." Chris said and picked up the marshmallow tray. "Kenny, Jill, Jade, Kerchia, Juliet, Shaya, Kenneth, Jack, Danny, Adam, Zach. Campers, I only have one more safe marshmallow, and 2 campers left. And the marshmallow goes to…"

CONFESSION CAN

Kenny: I hate Gwen soooo much, I always have and always will.

Jill: I think Gwen should go… plus, if Lindsey goes, I go.

Shaya: I don't think Gwen is doing so well every since Trent got voted off.

Lindsey: Ummm… I don't wanna go… so… yeah… what now?

Gwen: Lindsey should go because shes way too stupid for this camp.

END OF CONFSSION CAN

"Lindsey." Chris said and tossed her the marshmallow. "Gwen, you have to go. Sorry."

Gwen stood up and ran to the boat in tears, she had let Trent down and she could never forgive herself now.

-Meanwhile at the Losers Resort-

"Trent, looks like your girl just got voted off." Mimi said from her beanbag she was sitting in.

"Shut it, Mimi." Trent said sipping his juice at the bar area.

"Dude, Bridge has a great voice!" Geoff said from the couch.

"Oh my gosh, I wonder what Tuck thinks about Doe's singing? Man, I cant even be there… dangit!" Kyle snapped at the TV from the recliner he sat at.

Jim and Harold walked into the room then with the tank of red ants Harold had brought.

"What are you doing with those, nerd?" Mimi asked.

"I need to take them for their nightly walk. Gosh." Harold said as him and Jim wlaked out the door.

"I actually wish that I was on the island right now." Mimi sighed.

A/N: Okay, well this took forever, I couldn't even think of how I should put the songs into the story. Well I came up with this… so be happy I don't even have writers block right now.

Chris: I wasn tmean in this one.

Chef: Their singing was weird.

Me: Review and stuff.


	12. The boys can wrestle?

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the Howling Wolves girls were found singing and dancing in their cabin really early in the m

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the Howling Wolves girls were found singing and dancing in their cabin really early in the morning. And as the meanest person I know, I made it into a challenge, HAHA! I had them split into groups for the singing contest. The girls could sing really well and blew the boys minds. That challenge was more if the girls than anything so how about we squeeze a boy challenge in here? Well I am. I'm so evil. Well the Howling Wolves won the challenge and the Toxic Spiders sent Gwen to the Loser resort to go 'visit' her boyfriend Trent. In the end we showed a clip from the resort, which was really weird. Harold and Jim were taking the red ants for a walk and Kyle is screaming at the TV. Weird, I know. I'm still missing my 4-wheeler people… give it back… its not cool anymore… or ever… just give it back and nobody gets hurt. Well, who will have to kiss a pig? Who will smack Chef? Who will drown and who will be walking down the yellow brick road? And who will be going to the boat of losers tonight? Find out on this episode of… Total… Drama… Island!

It was a peaceful morning; every animal was out playing, eating, and walking around. The campsite was unusually quite too. Until…

"WAKE YOUR LAZY BUM'S UP NOW! I GOT A NEW CHALLENGE AND I HAVE TO SEE HOW IT ENDS! HURRY, HURRY, HURRY. TO THE MESS HALL IN 15 MINUTES! MCLEAN OUT!" Chris shouted from his helicopter that flew over the cabins.

"AHHHHH, shut the up now!" Charity screamed and held her pillow to her head.

"Ah, crap… this sucks…" Bridgett said getting out of bed.

"What?" Courtney asked as she also got out of bed.

"My bra is missing… has anybody seen it?"

"OMG! My green and black bra is missing!" Doerenda screamed while running into the cabin. She came from the bathroom.

"Mine is too." Kai-Lee sighed.

There was a knock at the door then. Faith walked over to the door and found the Toxic Spiders girls there. They walked in and looked severely pissed or really sad.

"Okay… every single one of our bra's are missing… how about yours?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. That's odd, isn't it?" Ashley said looking through their drawers.

"Too odd… great. I'm not going out like this." Juliet said and sat on Ashley's bunk.

They all nodded. Then another knock was heard and Jill opened the cabin door.

"Hey… I think… that… you girls lost… something!" Todd said in between laughs. He then ran away laughing.

"I'm just guess, and tell me if I'm wrong, but I think that the boys had something to do with our missing bra's." Kenny said.

"AHHH, boys touched my bra… why would they do that! EWWW, why would they even want MY bra?" Doerenda said as she fell onto the ground to pout.

"Because boys are boys… and plus, we're all equal as in looks here and so every girls was a target." Shaya said patting the girl on the back.

"So, how are we going to get them back?" Lindsey asked.

Izzy then ran out of the room. Several seconds later they heard screams and a loud explosion coming from the mess hall. Izzy came running back with an armload of bra's and dropped them in the middle of the room and grabbed her orange one.

"I'm not going to ask what you just did." Kerchia said as she dug through the pile and found her pink and blue one.

They all found theirs except for Courtney.

"Okay, this isn't funny. Who has them?" Courtney asked with her hands on her hips.

Everybody shrugged and got changed.

Courtney went out of the cabin in a huff and ran into the mess hall. She saw Duncan there in the corner talking with Tuck and Skyler. When he saw her he went up to her and gave her one of his smirks.

"How's your morning Princess?"

"Give it back Duncan, I know you have it!"

"What? This?" Duncan asked as he held up a black and pink bra he had in his pocket.

"Yes, give it back now!"

"What will you do for me?" He asked with another smirk.

"Nothing. Come on, I have to get dressed. Give it back!"

Duncan finally gave it to her and she ran off with her face completely red.

"Nice." Todd said while slapping him on the back.

Chris walked into the mess hall where everybody was now gathered. Every girl was slightly pissed and sat on the opposites ends of the table from the guys. Even Izzy and Doe were mad and weren't really that hyper.

"Okay, well I think the girls are looking for revenge for earlier so I have good news. I'm having the guys mud wrestle with pigs on Bony Island!" Chris shouted.

The mess hall was filled with groans and cheers.

"Who's idea was that?" Raphael asked while flipping his 'nervous' coin.

"MINE!" Angelica yelled and was highfived by Courtney and Doe.

More groans were heard.

"Eat your breakfast and I'll tell you your canoe partners later. Meet at the beach in 25 minutes." Chris said and walked out of the mess hall along with Angelica.

-At the beach-

"Okay campers, you'll have to take your canoes to Bony Island and meet up with Angelica and Chef there and they'll tell you the rest that you need to know. These are the canoe partners."

Howling Wolves:

Ashley and Raphael

Courtney and Duncan

Todd and Faith

Charity and Izzy

Skyler and Bridgett

Tuck and Doerenda

Toxic Spiders:

Kenny and Danny

Juliet and Zach

Jill and Lindsey

Shaya and Adam

Kerchia and Kenneth

Jack and Jade

"Hope you like your partners, now get paddling!"

All the campers reluctantly got into the canoes and into the water.

Ashley and Raphael were talking about books and math stuff… boring. Duncan was teasing Courtney. Todd and Faith were mostly silent. Charity was about to kill Izzy. Skyler and Bridgett were talking about surfing and other water sports. Tuck and Doe were silent until…

"I'm sorry." Tuck said from the front of the canoe.

"Why are you sorry, and for what?" Doe asked from the back of the canoe.

"Because I was the one who… well… never mind, its nothing."

"It has to be something or you wouldn't have brought it up in the first place."

"Well, just don't get mad, it was a dare. Promise you wont get mad?"

"Fine, I promise." Doe said with her fingers making a cross over her heart.

"Okay, well I was the one who stole YOUR bra this morning." He said quietly.

Just then Doe's ore came up and smacked him in the side of the head and he flipped over into the water.

"Jerk." She kept on paddling and left him in the water. When she was far enough away from him she started to smile slightly and giggle.

"She promised not to get mad." He said as he started to swim the rest of the way. "My ear hurts now."

On the other teams canoes were equally boring or crazy.

Kenny and Danny were talking about basketball, soccer, football, and other sports. Juliet and Zach were listening to each other talk about Acting or books or school or family. Jill and Lindsey were actually having a decent conversation about what had happened with the bra's earlier that morning. Shaya and Adam weren't talking to each other since they didn't have anything in common. Kerchia and Kenneth were talking about their school status and their friends. Jack had ended up in the water because Jade had gotten pissed off and knocked him off.

"Gosh… harsh much?" Jack said while floating in the water.

"Jack? Why are you in the water?" Said a voice from behind him, which was laughing too.

He looked over his shoulder to see Ashley and Raphael in their canoe behind him.

"Need a lift?" Raphael asked and gave him a hand.

"Thanks dude." He said while he got in and sat in the middle of the canoe.

"Why were you in the water anyways?" Ashley laughed.

"Because the fricking Goth, Jade, pushed me in for saying that our team was going to lose at the rate we were going." Jack said while ringing out his shirt.

"Nice." Raphael said and kept paddling towards the island that was coming into view.

"Hey, I can see the island… finally!" Shouted Kerchia while standing up.

"Hey, sit down or you'll tip the canoe!" Kenneth said while trying to steady the rocking canoe.

"Oh, sorry." She said while sitting back down.

They finally reached the island and met with Chef and Angelica. Their arms hurt like crazy and all the girls were lead to the chairs that were supplied so they could watch the guys wrestle with muddy pigs. The guys were led to the mud pen.

"So how do we do this?" Skyler asked.

"Try not to get killed." Chef said simply.

"What are the rules?" Todd asked looking at the pigs.

"None."

"How do we win?" Kenneth asked.

"Stay in there for 2 minutes without getting killed or giving up."

They all stayed quiet and watched the pigs. Angelica then came skipping up to them.

"Have fun guys, as the host for this challenge I get to pick your pigs! WOOHOO!" she said running up to the pigpen.

"Who's first, mini Doe?" Adam asked while leaning against the pen and falling into the pen and in the mud.

"You!"

……………

"AHHHH!"

The pig ran up behind him and smashed him in the butt. Adam fell forward and over the pen fence while hitting his face in the hard ground.

"OUT!" Angelica screamed in his face. "NEXT!"

"Dude, what happened?" Zach asked while helping him up.

"I didn't expect to go first, it just caught me off guard… I wasn't even ready!" Adam yelled at Angelica, who didn't even blink. "That shouldn't even count!"

"Rules are rules… wait, there aren't any rules!" Angelica said calmly. "Next is…you, whatever your name is… get into the pig pen!" Angelica said while pointing to Todd.

"My name is Todd… get it right. Okay, Mr. Piggy, time to win this thing for daddy." Todd said cracking his knuckles and hoping over the pen.

The pig sat there and stared at him for the longest time. Right when it was almost time where Todd could have won, the pig went wild and ran after him.

"Oh great… this is just great… bad pig!" Todd yelled while running in circles to avoid the pig.

"TIME'S UP, YOU WIN!" Angelica screamed into the pen where Todd scrambled to get out. "NEXT!"

"Oh… I'll go then." Danny said while raising his hand and jumping over the pen. "Okay piggy, piggy, piggy, Danny's here."

The pig jumped onto his stomach and he fell over backwards into the mud. He wrestled the pig so that he could be on top of the pig so he couldn't get away and so he could win. By the end of the 2 minutes, he was covered in mud and had won.

"WOOHOO!" Danny yelled and highfived the other guys on his team.

"YAY! ANOTHER WINNER!" Angelica yelled. "NEXT!"

Every boy on the Howling Wolves team pushed Skyler into the pen and ran away.

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR GUYS! GET BACK HERE!" Skyler shouted while standing up from the mud. "Does anybody else hear that snorting sound? The pig is behind me… isn't it?" He asked while pointing behind him.

The rest of his team shook their heads.

"Great…" He turned around and ran after the pig.

Skyler had gotten a wimpy pig and all it did was run around in circles while avoiding the teen. When Skyler finally got a hold of the pig, he spun the pig around and fell to the ground onto of the pig. The pig was knocked out and didn't get back up. Skyler walked out of the pen with his head held high.

"Dude… not cool… you hurt my piggy." Angelica said while hitting him in the arm.

"What the heck, what are you? Fricking mini Chris or something? You sound just like him now." Kenneth stated.

"For being a smart ass, your next. And I'm giving you my meanest piggy. BullZie!" Angelica said while thumping him on the head.

"Can I just chicken out or something? That suckers HUGE!" Kenneth asked when he saw the size of the pig he would have to wrestle.

"Sure, I don't blame ya, it sent Chef the ER once." Angelica shrugged "NEXT IS… TUCKER!"

"Its not Tucker God dangit… its Tuck, just Tuck!" He shouted while he climbed over the fence.

Tuck couldn't see the size of the pig, and he thought that was a good thing since if he did, he would have chickened out. The pig was BullZie because Angelica didn't change them on purpose.

"Haha, this is gonna be awesome." Angelica said while leaning against the side of the fence to get a better view.

"Come on Tuck, you can do it!" Doerenda screamed from the sidelines.

"Great… first shes happy then shes mad and now shes happy again… how many moods does that girl have?" Tuck mumbled to himself.

Tuck stood there with his arms crossed and BullZie didn't even budge. After the 2 minutes were over Angelica had an announcement.

"Did I forget to tell you that BullZie is our friendliest piggy here?"

"Yeah, I think so… I chickened out for nothing… wait, you said he sent Chef to the ER once." Kenneth stated.

"He did… he bumped into Chef and his head went crashing into the drywall in the mess hall… it was awesome!"

Everybody on the Toxic Spiders team groaned.

"Okay, this is the last one because if the person from the Howling Wolves win, the Toxic Spiders cant catch up… so yeah…" Angelica said. "NEXT IS… RAPHAEL!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Do you wanna chicken?"

He looked back at Duncan and Tuck who were cracking their knuckles.

"Umm… n-no… I-I don't wanna." Raphael said as he leaped over the pen while flipping his nervous coin.

The smallest pig out of the group walked in and stared at him. He calmed down and put his coin away.

Then the pig jumped at him, knocking his coin out of his pocket and took it and ran to the opposite side of the pen. His glasses were knocked off his face and when he got them back on and saw that the pig had his coin… man did he flip!

"You better give that back you piece of bacon!" He said as he leaped onto the pig.

Both him and the pig rolled around for the remaining 2 minutes. He finally got the coin back and a few of the pig's teeth…

"………….." Angelica was stunned. "Umm… I think the winner are the Howling Wolves…"

The all had their mouths gapped as he walked by them and to the canoes.

The canoe trip was awfully quiet and was somewhat disturbing. Angelica caught a ride from Doerenda and Tuck's canoe and Chef got into his own; since the both got there in the same canoe and Angelica rather ride with her sister than a nasty, creepy guy.

Then they boarded Chris met them.

"Toxic Spiders, seems like your luck is flipping around for the worst side… see you at the campfire… again… tonight…"

CONFESSION CAN

Kenneth: Angelica is such a kiss up to Chris and Chef.

Jack: I didn't even get my turn… what the hell!

Zach: At least I didn't have to wrestle a fricking pig.

Adam: What the flippin' heck? That was sooooo unfair!

Tuck: If anybody knows what the hell is going on with Doerenda… please tell me… she is acting very different and stuff… seriously… tell me… (Review the answers to him… seriously… he needs hints!).

END OF CONFESSION CAN

"Toxic Spiders… these marshmallows represent life… if you get one, your safe for the next 3 days… if you don't get one, you have to go down to the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers… okay, and you can never, ever, ever, come back?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, lets get this over with, I'm missing my show! Okay, Kenny, Jill, Jade, Kerchia, Juliet, Lindsey, Shaya, Jack, Danny, Zach… Adam… Kenneth… these are the last ones… and it goes too…"

Kenneth hunched in his seat and leaned forward. Adam fell off his seat from the tension.

"Adam. Sorry bra, but sadly you have to get the heck off this island."

Kenneth stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled down to the boat. He sat in the boat and they drove off.

"Can't wait until they find what I did to the mess hall…" He whispered to himself.

-Meanwhile in the mess hall-

The whole Howling Wolves team was gathered there so they could party for the victories they had won in the past few weeks.

"EWWWW! WHAT THE HELL!?" Charity screamed from her seat at the table.

"What, what happened?" Skyler asked.

"Something just hit my head…"

They all looked up and saw that there was marshmallow GOO on the ceiling.

Izzy, Doe, and a few others cracked up laughing while the others were too busy rolling their eyes.

"That's classic right there!" Doe laughed as she clenched her stomach.

A/N: OMG!

Chef: What now?

Me: That… was… awesome!

Chris: And yet I was barely even in this… again!

Me: Review ideas for next challenges and stuff… and Tuck needs answers! (Look above in CONFESSION CAN if you don't know what I mean).

Chef: What she said.

Me: WOOHOO! I must have reviews!! MWAHAHAHA… omg I already have my winner and my second winner in my head already… HAHA… and no its not me… oh and just to warn you guys, this fiction is like never ever gonna end because I'm gonna do the afterwards and other stuff… HAHA!


	13. Theres Stalkers on the loose?

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the guys played a little prank on the girls dealing with their bra's… Izzy kind of exploded them for doing that though. It was hilarious, let me tell ya. I had Chef and Angelica canoe to Bony Island to get the next challenge ready while I was telling the campers that the girls didn't have to participate in this one since they did the previous challenge. Well the campers had to paddle to the island and they found out that they had to mud wrestle with pigs! It was Angelica's idea, yet very hilarious. Once they stared to wrestle, they found out that most of them couldn't fight worth of crap. Skyler and Raphael beat the snot out of their pigs while the others basically failed or did nothing. Tuck did absolutely nothing at all and still won. And Danny ran around for 2 minutes and won… it was funny. In the end, The Howling Wolves won and The Toxic Spiders sent Kenneth away, but not without him pulling a prank of his own on the other team. He put marshmallow goo all over the mess hall ceiling… hilarious but not cool man, who am I gonna hire to clean that? Well anyways, the day was pretty frustrating. Who will get pushed off of the cliff next? Who will get a concussion because of a tree branch? Who will pass out from Chef's nasty cooking? And who will get voted off and have to leave this… wonderful… island? Find out on this new episode of… Total… Drama… Island!

"Yawn… why hasn't Chris waken us up yet?" Jade asked from her bed.

All the girls in the Spiders cabin were awake and ready for the day, yet Chris hadn't even budged to even try and wake them up. That was weird, even for him.

Just then their door was knocked down at full force and a shadow ran into the room.

Every girl screamed and hid under their covers or under their beds.

"WHAT THE HELL GIRL, YOU SOME KIND A CRAZY OR SOMETHING?!" Shaya yelled while she ducked under her covers.

It was Doerenda, followed by the other girls from team Howling Wolves.

They started to break out laughing just then.

"Sorry girls, but Doe insisted on doing that. Shes kind a crazy in the morning." Bridgett said.

"I'm surrounded by crazy chicks." Juliet sighed and rubbed her temples.

Then 2 other people came running into the room. It was Zach and Adam holding brooms.

"We heard screaming, is anybody hurt or dead?" Zach yelled while swinging his broom around in front of him.

Charity grabbed the broom from the skater's hands and hit him over the head with it. The broom broke and Zach fell to the ground and crawled out of the room on this hands and knees.

The girls all looked at Adam whose eyes were as big as saucers by now. He lowered the broom and backed out of the room slowly, then ran for the hills when he was out.

"I hate those guys sooo much!" Kerchia said and walked out of the cabin, but ran back in immediately after doing so.

"What happened to you girl?" Shaya asked.

"Chris is coming to tell us our next challenge and I don't wanna go!" Kerchia said while crawling under her bed.

-A few minutes later in the mess hall-

"Okay campers, your next challenge is an idea I got from this movie I was watching last night." Chris stated as he stood in front on the mess hall. "I was up all night watching movies and more movies! Lets just say that I needed lots more coffee than usual!" Chris said while shuttering.

"So what's to challenge this time dude?" Skyler asked while holding his head up with his arm.

"Glad you asked my man. I have let a stalker lose on the island and I have paid him to get 'Rid' or every single one of you. The last person standing wins or the person who gets to the 'safe area' first wins invincibility. But remember, your still on teams, so somebody on your team has to be left standing."

They all looked scared about the whole stalker idea.

"Don't worry about it kids, the guy wont hurt you… maybe…" Chris started but made it worse.

They all looked worse now… even Angelica was looking a little fearful for her older sisters.

"What the hell Chris? What kind of challenge is this anyways… are you TRYING to get us all killed?" Kenny blurted out with her hands waving in the air.

"No, I'm not trying to get you killed, I would have to pay for your dead bodies then… so lets all pray to god that nothing serious happens to ya all." Chris pointed out with a serious face. "Well, there are no rules in this challenge, as usual, so get your butts going before he comes here… I don't want him near me!"

All the campers ran out of the mess hall in a hurry and went their separate ways.

-Camera number 1-

Ashley moved from tree to tree stealthily. She was looking to each side.

"Gosh, this is sooooo not cool Chris… jackass." She whispered silently.

"Who are you talking to Ash?" Said a voice behind her.

She screamed and ran to the next tree.

"Shhhhhh, its me… Jack."

Ashley came out from behind the tree and saw that it really was Jack.

"Sorry, it's just the whole idea of this challenge, and I am not going to get killed today."

"Yeah me either. Well I guess we can always hide together… if you want to, that is." He mumbled at the end.

Ashley cocked her head to the side and smile.

"Sure, its better then scaring the life shit out of each other."

They walked around a bit and sat down next to a small pond.

Jack leaned over and kissed Ashley on her cheek. She blushed red and turned her head.

"What was that for?"

"For being a friend, and for not being like all the other girls here."

"But why me… there Doe and Kai-Lee, they are really pretty."

"Doe has Tuck and Kai-Lee doesn't like boys yet… so its kind of limited." He teased.

She gently hit him arm.

_**Crack**_

"What was that?!" Ashley squeaked and jumped over to Jack, who put his arms protectively over her.

"I think we better get moving." Jack said as he got up and pulled Ashley further into the woods.

"I think we lost whatever that was." Ashley said after a few minutes of running.

"Yeah, I'm guessing."

Then all of a sudden two big arms came out of the darkness and carried Ashley off.

"ASHLEY!" Jack yelled and huddled against a tree. "Crap… now what?"

That was the last thing he said before he was also taken.

-Camera number 2-

"Hey, mind if I walk with ya boy?" Shaya asked.

"Sure, I don't care as long as I win for my team." Skyler said and scratched his head.

"You seem very confident don't ya."

"Well my team is counting on me… before I have barley done anything and so I think I need to prove myself.

Shaya nodded her head.

"I know what ya mean dude… I haven't done anything and I think I'm gonna be voted off next if I don't work for it."

Skyler glanced over at her. He had noticed a long time ago that she was Indian but he also noticed that she didn't act like one very much; she was more of a nerdy Leshawna than anything.

They walked for what seemed hours when in reality they had only walked for 20 minutes. Shaya sank to the ground and gave a sigh. Skyler leaned against a tree with his arms crossed.

"I'm soooo sick of this challenge… dangit, I think I sprung my ankle back there on that rut." Shaya said while rubbing her ankle. "Its gonna be all my fault if my team loses this challenge."

"Well it's not your fault… and you don't know what your other teammates are doing right now, some have probably already made it to the safe point, so you don't have to worry… lets try and get out of here." Skyler said and helped Shaya off her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist to balance her so she didn't have to put pressure on her ankle.

"Thanks dude."

"No problem."

Manic laughing in the background

"Holy shit, what was that?" Shaya shrieked and clung onto Skyler's arm.

"I think… it was that stalker Chris was telling us about…"

"I don't wanna die now!" Shaya screamed.

"What are you talking about, Chris will never kill us, we're on TV and then he'll have to go to jail… so he cant do that." Skyler pointed out but picked up his pace.

"But he said that he didn't know that stalker very well and that he didn't know what he would do to us once he caught us… we are so DEAD!"

The same laughing in the background

They turned around, and that's when the camera cut off.

-Camera number 3-

"This sucks… am I right or am I right?" Danny asked the smaller figure walking next to him.

"I think you were right with the first one… the second one is kind of iffy though. Haha, well I think we better find this 'safe point' before anybody else does… we cant afford to lose another challenge." Kenny said while looking up to the much taller figure.

Kenny and Danny had been walking together for some time now ever since Danny had snuck up to her from behind… it scared the living shit out of her.

"Sigh… this is really gay and boring… I think Chris should be a target." Kenny said.

Crack… creepy laughing

"Oh my gosh, what the hell was that?" Kenny asked while freaking out. She had jumped right into Danny's arms and had her face pressed against his chest. Too bad he barely realized it because he was equally worried as she was.

"_**Don't worry, I wont hurt you… maybe." **_The voice said, it was surprisingly familiar to both of the campers. As if they had heard it from somewhere.

"Did that… sound like… somebody you know, Danny?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Totally, I think there is more to this game than we think… I wonder if-" Kenny was cut off when both of the teens were carried off from behind by dark figures.

Evil laughing

-Camera number 4-

"What the hell do ya want nerd?" Jade asked while keeping the same pace.

"I was lonely and I was kind of scared that I was going to die, so I picked a strong person to follow around, what do you think, that I LIKE you or something… ewwww." Raphael said while flipping his coin again.

"Whatever, if you get in my way just once, I will trip you for that stalker to get you first."

"Okay, whatever… weird Goth girl." He whispered to himself.

"What was that you queer?!" Jade yelled as she turned around about to hit him… but he wasn't there. "Okay… where'd ya go nerd… okay this isn't funny anymore… okay I'm sorry about yelling, just come back… oh come on… I didn't mean it…" Jade kept saying while she backed up into a tree and shrunk down to the ground, she hadn't admitted it but she was actually kind of scared herself.

"That so-called nerd doesn't need a person like you to win… you'll lose… NOW!"

Jade screamed one last time and was gone. The tree only left behind a few scratches from her nails.

-Camera number 5-

"Holy mother of God… I wonder is anybody has won yet?" Kerchia asked as she followed Juliet from not far behind.

"No, or else Chris would have called us back by now… unless… he got killed and then Chef went after him and then got killed himself… that would be awesome…" Juliet said half to herself then to Kerchia.

"Your weird sometimes ya know that?"

"Yeah, totally. This challenge should be illegal somehow… I mean they can't just kill us on TV or anything… unless…" Juliet started.

"There has to be a catch to this… Chris has to be hiding something."

"Totally… this is weird." Juliet said while scratching her arm.

"A win must always come with a price, but this one will be the cost of your life my dears… you can always drap out now if you want to continue to live."

"Who the hell just said that?" Kerchia screamed while pressing her back to Juliet's back so they could see all angles.

Nobody could be seen.

Then Kerchia felt that Juliet had left her back and that she couldn't hear her breathing anymore so Kerchia turned around to see that nobody was there.

"Oh shit, they got Juliet… shitfuckdamn, shitfuckdamn, shitfuckdamn!"

"Oh cussing will only bring you to Hell Kerchia… yes I know your name… your life ends… NOW!"

Kerchia had no time to think. She was gone in an instance.

-Camera number 6-

"So why wont you go out with me, Lindsey?"

Yes, you guessed it… it was Jill and Lindsey.

"Because I still like Tyler and I'm not a lesbian… and shouldn't we be worried about the fricking challenge here?" Lindsey said actually being intelligent for once.

"Fine, ruin all my fun why don't ya… party pussy." Jill said and stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

"Lindsey, forgive me but I have to kill your cute little ass, and Jill… your ass is already hanging on my fucking wall."

The girls froze in shock.

"Wait… that voice just called us by our names… and he thinks your cute…" Jill stated.

"Yeah… what the hell is going on… I thin in recognized that voice too… but where?" Lindsey asked herself while thumping her finger on her bottom lip.

"I think we should be running right now… haven't you ever seen those movies where the girls are supposed to run instead of think about who the stalker is… your so stupid sometimes I swear." Jill said and crossed her arms.

"Fine then, lets run screaming for our lives." Lindsey said.

But it was too late… the stalker had got them and they were out of sight while the camera guy just dropped the camera and ran because a rabid chipmunk was chasing him.

-Camera number 7-

"Oh come on Princess, can I at least get a kiss for helping you out of that hole back there?" Duncan asked.

"Nope… you're an ogre and we're going to lose this challenge if we don't find this safe point soon… and I don't feel like losing another player tonight… don't ya think Ogre?"

Duncan nodded in agreement and kept walking with that same grin on his face.

"What if I said that I already knew where the safe point is but I'm only leading you around so that I can get my kiss?" Duncan asked while placing his head on Courtney's shoulder.

"WHAT! IF YOU DID I WOULD TOTALLY KICK YOUR ASS AND GET TO THE SAFE POINT BY MYSELF THEN!"

"Then in that case, I don't know where it is." Duncan said while leaning back and looking at the sky.

"Do you smell that… it smells like… Justin's cologne from last season… or am I just going crazy over here?" Courtney asked while sniffing the air with her eyes closed.

"I smelt it a few seconds ago… so your not going crazy… if so, we'd both be going crazy… but I don't have a problem with that… do you Princess?" Duncan asked with his usual smirk.

"Shut up and help me search, we can ponder about the smell later when we win."

She turned around to see that Duncan wasn't there with his smirk anymore. She got really freaked out now and was backing up into an unknown object.

When she bumped into it, she noticed that it was warm and smelt like that smell her and Duncan had smelt a few moments earlier. She looked up and went pale.

-Camera number 8-

"Whyyyyy do we have to do this again, Bridgett?" Kai-Lee asked for the thousandth time within 20 minutes.

"For the last time, we have to get to the safe point or we get fucking killed, I'm tired of your bullshit Kai-Lee!" Bridgett exploded.

"You just cussed Bridge… that's not like you at all…"

"Of course not… why did you even follow me? Huh? I hate you right now, your not stealthy and we're probably going to be dead within a few moments and its going to be your fault.

Silence.

More silence.

"Fine don't reply, I don't give a flying butt monkeys ass." Bridgett said with her nose in the air as she kept on walking. "I think I see something Kai-Lee… hey, why wont you answer me?" Bridgett asked as she turned around, she knew she heard footsteps behind her… maybe even 2 pairs of footsteps…

There was a figure with his or her hand over Kai-Lee's mouth. Bridgett gapped and had no time to run. She was history.

-Camera number 9-

"Hey Faith, you don't have a boyfriend… right?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, why do you need to know that?" Faith asked in her quite voice.

"Just wondering Darling."

"Darling?"

"Yup, I finally have a nickname for you. And it's Darling." Todd pointed out.

"What are the other girls nicknames?" Faith asked because she was very curious.

"Well let's see here… Doe is 'Pop Star', Izzy is 'Physco', Charity is 'Black Cat', Kai-Lee is 'Angel', Bridgett is 'Malibu' (which he got from Duncan and Geoff), Courtney is 'Jello', Jill is 'Wringlet', Lindsey is 'Super Model', Juliet is 'Bookworm', Kerchia and Jade are just 'The Mad Twins', Kenny is 'Basket', Shaya is 'RedHawk', and Ashley is 'Peachy'."

"Wow… that pretty cool… although some are pretty cheesy if ya ask me." Faith giggled.

"Well its kind of hard when you have all the girls to nickname and so very little time." Todd shrugged.

"How cute, nicknames are pretty sweet if ya ask me… but you cant do that… because you die… by the hands of me… LARVA!"

-Camera number 10-

"Holy shit… did it just get colder or is it just me?" Zach asked as he shivered.

"Its just you." Adam said and kept walking.

Adam, Zach, Doerenda, and Tuck had managed to form their own group and walked together.

"Wussy." Tuck claimed and crossed his arms. He then hit his head on a tree branch. "What the Hell?!" He yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Be more careful, you should have seen that coming." Adam said.

"Shut up faggot." Tuck said and hit him in the arm.

Doerenda was being awfully quite and Tuck and the other boys had noticed.

"What's wrong Doe?" Tuck asked seeming very worried.

"Nothing, its just that… do you hear that?" She said listening very hard.

They all stopped walking and listened, yes they could hear small footsteps.

"Move out guys, we need to move our ass's if we're going to live through the day." Zach said and started jogging, followed by the others.

"Yeah, and I don't wanna die a virgin." Doe said between steps.

"I could help with that." Tuck said with a smirk.

Doe slowed her jogging a bit so that she was right next to Tuck and whacked him in the head hard.

"Stop hanging out with Duncan, Tuck!" She said and started to pick up the pace once more.

"Fine."

They jogged for a few more minutes when two figures started to catch up from behind them.

"Holy shit dudes… I think we're gonners if we don't hurry up right now!" Doe screamed.

The started to run at full speed. Tuck held onto Doe's hood of her green sweatshirt she was wearing for the day so that he wouldn't run into anything.

"Wait up!" One of the figures cried out.

They looked back to see that it was Izzy and Charity.

"Oh hey guys." Zach said as they all stopped and waited for the two girls.

They walked a bit more and were surprised that nobody had gotten either of them by now.

"I think I see something red… IT'S THE SAFE POINT GUYS!" Charity screamed and stared running.

It was the red point and they had came out of the forest and ended back at camp. Chris stood there waiting for them with his usual smile.

"You have successfully made it back to camp alive, but unfortunately for Zach and Adam, the Toxic Spiders lose since there are only two of you and four Howling Wolves member with ya… sorry dudes."

Just then the rest of the campers came out of the forest with just a few bumps and bruises.

"You said that we would get killed Chris, you mother fucking liar!" Jade came out and pointed a finger at his face.

"Not polite to point missy, and I cant kill any of you, seriously, its only TV."

Just then, 6 familiar boys walked out of the forest with smiles.

Owen, Tyler, Noah, Cody, Justin, DJ, and Ezekiel.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Doe yelled and pointed at them in disbelief.

"We came here to participate in the challenge… ha, we got ya good!" Noah said and started cracking up.

"So there were multiple people out there and were pretending to be stalkers and kill us… and all they are, are just a bunch of rejects… Chris… your dead." Adam said and started cracking his knuckles.

"Well I'll see you at the campfire Toxic Spiders, except for Adam and Zach since they made it to the safe point. The Howling Wolves win!"

-Later at the campfire-

"Okay, you know the deal. Who ever doesn't get a marshmallow of life has to go down to the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers. Got it? And you can never ever return back to this island."

"That's what you always say… but you never mean it." Kerchia said with a sigh.

"Whatever… okay lets get this over with so I can rent some more movies. Okay when I call your name, come get your life." Chris said with his own sigh. "Kenny, Jill, Lindsey, Shaya, Jack."

They all got their marshmallows and got back to their seats.

"Okay, Juliet and Danny, there is only one treat left and only one can have it… and it goes to…"

CONFESSION CAN

Kenny: Juliet isn't much use anymore.

Danny: Please not me.

Jill: Who is it again?

Lindsey: Juliet is really weird although I wish I could be a friend with her… wait…

Juliet: I don't care if they vote me off… I feel like a hamburger anyways…

END OF CONFFESION CAN

"Danny. Sorry Juliet, ya got to go. Bye."

-Meanwhile at the Howling Wolves-

"It was nice for Chris to lend us the movie that he watched last night to get this idea, right? I mean, he's usually really mean." Ashley said as she sat down with a bag of popcorn.

"Sure, whatever you say." Duncan added.

Tuck and Doe were really close during the movie… and lets just say that Doe got freaked out by the movie a few times and jumped on Tuck… he didn't mind of course.

A/N: Wow… I've been really busy with homework and school and hanging with friends and going to the soccer practice… sorry for all those fans out there… I know you have been waiting, its just I have MAJOR writers block… I really REALLY need ideas for chapters or I'll never get another one done for ya guys.

Chris: That would be bad… very, very bad dudes.

Chef: I have kids and a wife and I'm homesick… I have to spend all summer with Chris… some one guys!

Me: o0… that was random dude…

Chris: He is a random person.

Me: o0………………

Chef: Review ideas and stuff! Really in need.

Me: o0 (Still in shock from knowing that Chef has kids and wife.)

Chris: I will pay you with imaginary cookies people… trust me… there not made by Chef, so there safe to eat.

Chef: I heard that.

Chris and I: Heard what?

Me: I think we better run Chris… what do you think?

Chris: Yes… yes indeed.

They run while being followed by Chef.

Angelica: … I wasn't even in this…. What the hell… anyways… we need ideas for chapters and pairings and challenges and stuff and more stuff.

Chef, Chris, and Me: SHUT UP!

Angelica cowards away.

A/N: IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS DUDES!


	14. Very improtent Authors Note!

Okay this is only a Authors Note but this is important

Okay this is only a Authors Note but this is important.

I have always considered all my reads are the producers of this remake fiction… and you guys aren't giving me ANY ideas what so ever. I need ideas for couples, challenges, etc., etc. I have writers block and I need the producers to help out on the show please.

Oh and I am planning on remaking that fear challenge but I forgot to write the fears thing on the forms, so I don't know any of the campers fears. If your camper(s) is still in the show right now, please review me the fears with the campers name. Please and Thank You.

Okay well so far I'm nto going to be posting any new chapters until I get more reviews because I have total writers block and I need inspiration from my 'producers'. Please help your fellow host out here.

Thank You.

Remember those reviews with those fears!

IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS, AND MORE IDEAS!

Doerenda


	15. 12 hours with you!

"Last time on Total Drama Island, Doerenda and the other girls on the wolves team decided to 'pop' in for a visit early ion th

"Last time on Total Drama Island, Doerenda and the other girls on the wolves team decided to 'pop' in for a visit early ion the morning. I had watched too many movies the previous night and decided to make a challenge out of it… it was awesome might I tell you. I told the campers that I had let a stalker on the loose on the island and that I had paid them to get 'rid' of all the campers. You should have seen the looks on their faces! They all fled from the Mess Hall and straight to the forest… bad choice my friends. Each camper got picked off one by one. In the end 5 campers made it out alive. Tuck, Adam, Zach, Charity, Doerenda, and Izzy. They made it to the safe point and the Howling Wolves won. The Toxic Spiders sent Juliet home that night and I let the Wolves team borrow the movie that inspired my wonderful creation. Lets just say that we got a little bit of romance going on right now between some campers here. Well next we have a new challenge that Chef has created, so better put on your gas masks and your reading glasses. Who will die of giant squids? Who will become an Emo? Who will punch Chef and get killed? And who will be the next camper to be forced off my fricking island? Find out on the new and exciting episode of… Total… Drama… Island!"

"This is sooooo boring… I want to go home and hang with the guys again." Angelica ranted on and on while walking through the camp very early in the morning. She had wakeup duty today. "WAKE YOUR SORRY ASS'S UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET MIMI BACK TO THIS ISLAND!"

Everybody scrambled out of the cabins still in the pajamas.

"NOOO don't bring that girl back!" Jill yelled.

"I'm not going to… I was just trying to wake you guys up. Now get ready for your next challenge and be at the mess hall in 10 minutes." And with that, Angelica was walking away.

"I still cant believe that most of your sisters are like that." Duncan whispered into Courtney's ear.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well for one, there's only 4 uptight family members in your whole family. That's including you, your dad, Poppy, and FoxLonna. Dude… all your other family member are like really crazy and outspoken."

"So?" Courtney asked with 'that' look.

"I mean that I think you'll be better off you acting like the rest of your sisters." Duncan said with a smirk. "I like weird girls."

BAM!

"What the hell was that?!" Duncan asked from where he was on the ground while rubbing his head.

"I HEARD THAT!" Doe and Angelica yelled in unison.

-Later in mess hall-

"Okay campers, today's challenge is actually a kind of stupid challenge but our producers are running out of ideas." Chris said with a frown.

"Well what's the challenge of death today?" Bridgett asked.

"Easy, I'm going to put each one of you guys with somebody you absolutely hate and handcuff you two together to a tree in the woods. You'll be there for 12 hours and no way to get out. So good luck." Chris said with his face just slightly sad now.

"This is going to be easy!" Kerchia squealed.

"Not when it's with somebody you hate. And if you fall asleep then other person gets a point for their team. And to make sure that the so called 'crazy' people don't stand and outstanding chance at winning I had made sure that they got less sleep and didn't have as much to eat… for example, look and Izzy, Jill, and Doe." Chris pointed to the three that were over in the corner of the mess hall about to fall asleep leaning on each other. "Don't worry, I'll give them a few snacks before so they don't fall asleep before the challenge even begins."

…….

"Okay, well here are the people you'll be paired with."

Ashley and Shaya

Charity and Jill

Kai-Lee and Jade

Doerenda and Kenny

Courtney and Zach

Izzy, Adam, and Bridgett

Tuck, Kerchia, and Raphael

Skyler, Lindsey, and Faith

Todd and Danny

Duncan and Jack

"The odds may be unfair to some teams but I made sure to look at background checks and everything so I think that most of you will be surprised at the outcome in 12 hours… oh and there might be ties… maybe. Okay well Chef will take you to a certain tree on the woods and handcuff you guys to them… have fun for the next 12 hours." Chris said then gave a single piece of candy to each of the 'crazy' campers and left them with Chef.

-Camera number 1-

Ashley and Shaya were stuck to a tree somewhere near a waterfall as they could hear the rushing water and the sounds of fish flopping. Ashley looked a bit nervous because of the fact that she hated germs, and with her being on the ground and stuck to a tree… well there are TONS of germs there. Shaya on the other hand, being an Indian and everything was used to the sounds of nature and things like that; she was calm.

"How long have we been here now?" Ashley asked quivering.

"Only an hour girl, chill." Shaya said with her eyes closed and listening to the waterfall.

ANOTHER HOUR LATER

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ashley screamed.

"Girl, you seriously need to take a chill pill and calm your ass down, nothings gonna get ya or kill ya. SO CHILL!"

"NO, I hate germs and they're all over the place!"

Shaya had a twitch in her eye now and peered around to the other side of the tree.

"Girl, don't think about it… just pretend that your just inside your room listening to the sounds of nature on your radio or some shit like that… pretend girl and it'll help you chill." Shaya said and closed her eyes again and lying her head back on the trunk of the tree.

"Fine, I'll try." Ashley said simply and closed her eyes and smiled. "Why are you helping me, your on the opposite team and stuff?"

"Because I like all people equally, I don't even like the idea of teams. They get the teams mad at each other for no reason. Its just a game show."

"True."

It was quiet for what seemed like five hours, which was only two to be technical.

"You like Jack, don't you Ash?"

"What?" Ashley shrieked.

"It isn't that hard to figure out girl."

Ashley looked over at a squirrel and sighed.

"Maybe I do, but I don't think he likes me very much though." Ashley sighed again.

"What do you mean, he sooooo likes you girl!" Shaya said.

"Maybe."

But in the end, it was Ashley who fell asleep by the sounds of nature.

"Huh… just five minutes to go now." Shaya sighed and looked at the full moon.

-Camera number 2-

"Jill… for the last time, shut up will you!?" charity rose her voice a bit this time.

"I barely said anything." Jill said.

"Shut up completely."

About a half an hour later.

"Okay this is boring." Charity said out loud and turned to Jill.

Jill was drooling on the tree and was out cold.

"What the hell, its only been an hour… now I have to go 11 hours alone… great. How did she even fall asleep, Chris gave her candy didn't he?"

She then saw the candy bar sliding out of Jill's pocket and sighed.

"This is boring."

-Camera number 3-

Kai-Lee was ready to pass out after 3 hours with Jade, the Goth.

"So why do you hate Barbie dolls?" Jade asked, breaking the silence between them.

"How do you know about that?" Kai-Lee gasped.

"Well when Lindsey brought out her Barbie doll collection a few days ago you freaked. It was hilarious but I want to know why."

"Well because they always look at you with their creepy smile all the time and they are always flawless. They seem like their laughing at me." Kai-Lee confessed quietly.

"Yeah, but their fake and are meant to be flawless… except this one time when my little sister found this doll in the store without a leg. It was hilarious." Jade laughed.

"Wow… they don't sell those kind of dolls in Hawaii."

"Oh, well where I come from, they don't care what they put on the shelves."

"Haha, that's pretty funny but creepy at the same time."

It was a tie at the end of the 12-hour period and so both of their teams got a point.

-Camera number 4-

"Why do you act like a guy?" Doerenda asked.

"Because that's how I was raised, why do you ask?" Kenny asked.

"Its just weird and all. My mommy always dressed me up really girly and stuff… in like ribbons and rink frills… it was nasty though!" Doe said wither tongue sticking out.

"Ewww, that sounds gross, I hate pink. I mean, I'll wear it but it doesn't really fit my personality."

"I know what you mean." Doerenda sighed.

Few hours later.

"Why did you come to this stupid game show in the first place?" Kenny asked.

"Ummmm, because I wanted to be noticed. I was always being compared to Courtney or my older siblings. And because I could get away from my parents… they are getting a divorce." Doerenda said almost in tears. "What about you?" Doe said with a fake smile this time.

"So I can meet friends and new people, as long as their cool and fun to hang out with though." Kenny said with a big smile. "And I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

"Its okay, and can we be friends?" Doe asked.

"Sure!"

Lets just say it went on like that until Doe ran out of things to say and got bored. She fell asleep with a few hours of winning.

"I guess that's a point for my team." Kenny sighed.

-Camera number 5-

Zach got mad at Courtney within a few minutes and knocked her out by banging her head against the tree trunk. Ouch.

"Cant wait until Duncan hears about this." Zach sighed suddenly regretting what he did.

-Camera number 6-

Izzy had actually broken the handcuffs and ran off within 12 minutes. That left Bridgett and Adam tied to the tree.

"At least we don't have to listen to her babble." Adam said while looking over at Bridgett.

She was asleep for unknown reasons.

"I guess I won… I'm confused." Adam said to himself.

-Camera number 7-

"Where are the kids?" One of the cameramen asked.

"I have no idea, Chef said they were right here… that's just great." Another said.

"Aren't we supposed to let them out of the handcuffs after the challenge too?"

"Yesssss… oh god!"

"What?"

"Tucker is in that group… and Raphael and Kerchia… they are gonna get pissed."

They took off running.

Where are those kids?

-Camera number 8-

Lindsey had fallen asleep within minutes because she thought that the challenge was about sleeping, not being awake… and that left Faith and Skyler. They were on the same team so it didn't really matter which fell asleep.

"How about you get some rest?" Skyler said to Faith.

"No, I have to win this challenge."

"Our team has already won this challenge since the blonde has already fallen asleep, so if you go to sleep, I'll still be awake so we'll still get the point." He explained.

"Oh, thanks." And with that, Faith had fallen asleep without any problems.

"Heather is a big bully of a girl." Lindsey said in her sleep.

-Camera number 9-

"SHIT!" Todd yelled.

"What?" Danny asked and turned around to see a HUGE bear sniffing Todd.

"Go away Yogi Bear, there's no picnic baskets here for you!" Todd yelled into the bears face.

The bear then slashed the chains of the handcuffs and drug Todd further into the forest by his left leg.

"HELP!!"

Danny didn't know what to do so he just sat there.

"Did I just win?" Danny asked.

-Camera number 10-

Jack and Duncan were having a staring contest for the whole time… except when Duncan noticed that Jack was sleeping with his eyes open.

"Queer."

CONFESSION CAN

Shaya: Ashley creeps me out sometimes.

Kai-Lee: I think I made a new friend!

Jade: That Kai-Lee girl seems nice.

Kenny: Did I just win against Doe? Well at least I made a friend!

Zach: I'm in soooo much trouble!

Adam: ………………

Tuck, Kerchia, and Raphael: WHAT THE HELL!

Skyler: Haha, I won.

Danny: The bear was mean… but Todd didn't deserve it… I think.

Duncan: Jack is such a poser.

END OF CONFESSION CAN

"And the Toxic Spiders win. Howling Wolves had 3 winners, minus Tuck and Raphael because we lost them. Toxic Spiders had at least 5 winners… minus Kerchia who we lost also." Chris said then ran off.

"Meet us at the camp fire Wolves!" Angelica screamed and ran off too.

……

"I'm going to cry now." Kerchia said.

-Later at Camp fire-

"Okay Campers, who ever gets a-" Chris was interrupted by Charity.

"GET ON WITH IT FREAK!"

"Fine. Ashley, Charity, Faith, Kai-Lee, Doe, Courtney, Raphael, Tuck, Skyler, Todd, Duncan." He said as he flung each white treat into the campers hands.

"Goodbye Izzy." Charity said waving.

"SUSH! I'm specking now. Okay, Izzy and Bridgett are the only ones who don't have one yet, so who ever gets it is safe and the one who doesn't has to leave this island." Chris said. "Izzy."

Bridgett got up and was followed by Courtney and Doerenda.

"Bye guys, see ya soon I guess." Bridgett said and gave each a hug.

"ByeBye!" Doe said with a tear in her eye.

"See ya Bridge." Courtney said simply.

-Meanwhile-

For winning, the Toxic Spiders team got a Hula party at the beach and was partying like there was no tomorrow.

(If anybody really wants this side of the story I'll write it if I get 5 votes for it, if not I wont.)

A/N: OMG!

Chris: WHAT?

Me: That's taken a while.

Chef: No crap.

Me: No back Sassing me mister!

Chef:…

Chris: We need ideas really BAD!! Ideas are running slim and need more ideas about EVERYTHING… and don't worry, Doe is getting voted off VERY soon… most likely the next two chapters or so.

Me: HEY! Stop spoiling the show you retard!

Chef: IDEAS OR YOU'LL GET A SPORK UP YOU'RE A-

Me: WOOO Big Guy, too much information there.

Chris: Ideas are really important though; I'll give you a cookie if you give us a good review and at least 5 different ideas!

Me: I better get baking then!


	16. Live or Die, make you're choice

A/N: Sorry for the long wait dudes… I kind of had a MAJOR writers block phase, but I think its okay now… for now. This doesn't mean that you stop sending me ideas or anything. Oh, and before I forget, if you're the owner of Todd, you still have to tell me what his phobia is for the next challenge. Don't forget to review!

Last time on Total Drama Island, I had a sucky ass challenge because our producers can't come up with any ideas anymore… geez. Well I had Chef handcuff each camper with somebody hated or didn't know together to a tree in the woods. It was quite actually, so nothing to say really. Zach knocked out Courtney, Todd got dragged away by a bear, Izzy ran away, the cameramen lost three kids… etc, etc. The Toxic Spiders won and were given a hula party as a reward… which I have footage of! AWESOME! In the end, it was Bridgett who went home. HAHA! What half-assed challenge is going to happen next? Who will blow up the mess hall? Why is Jill depressed? And why are my teeth getting whiter by the second? But more impotently, who will be going home tonight? Find out on this new exciting episode of… Total… Dram… Island!

Todd walked through the campgrounds rather early looking for something to do. He had been awake for some time now since he couldn't fall asleep with the crazies next door blasting Geoff's old boom box… how he got annoyed sometimes by his own team.

He walked to the campfire to peer out at the dock of shame and was surprised to see what he saw. He saw a younger boy jump off of a boat with a few suitcases and highfived Chris and Angelica. Chef was a bit too intimidating for the skinny, tall boy to go near him. Todd got a good look at him right before he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

He spun around to see that it was Faith, the girl that didn't talk much before she got to the island.

"Oh, hi Faith." Todd grinned.

"Hey." She looked around his body to see the boy also. "I thought he was coming later on… oh well." She shrugged.

"What?"

"Angelica told us that we were getting a new intern. But she said that he would be here around next week… better now than later I guess." She smiled.

"Oh… okay then." He snuck another peek at the boy then starting walking towards camp while Faith ran to catch him.

"Wait up Todd!"

"ALL CAMPERS BETTER WAKE UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET OUT THE FIRE BALL LAUNCHER AGAIN, AND YOU ALL NO WHAT HAPPENED THEN. BE IN THE MESS HALL IN 15 MINUTES. McClain out!" Chris shouted over the PA system like always.

"Well… race ya!" Faith yelled back from her running.

-In the mess hall-

The remaining campers were all sitting at the tables and most were about to fall back to sleep. Izzy was eating candy from the secret stash of candy she found. Some others were trying not to barf while they ate Chef's moving breakfast, while the others were just asleep against the tables waiting for Chris.

Chris then ran into the mess hall with his megaphone and started to yell at them.

"Wake up you weenies!! We have a new intern and he's very happy to be here… surprisingly. Well let's welcome him here with nicest Wawanakwa greeting!"

Then Angelica came in towing a boy behind her.

Jade and Charity then flung their breakfast at his face, as if they read each other's minds.

The boy was very tall for his age of 14. He had black hair and dark eyes that seemed to be black also. He wore a camo t-shirt with jeans and camo sneakers. He had the kind of smile that Chris and Todd shared. The trickster type of smile, and everybody in the room noticed that.

"This is Dakota. He is our newest intern here and I hope he doesn't get food flung into his face again." Chris eyed the two Goth's that were now trying to hold their laughs.

"Very nice to be here." He said with another one of his smiles.

CONFESSION CAN

Tuck: Great, another Chris is all we need right now…

Raphael: Yay… this is going to be great with yet ANOTHER intern.

Zach: Lets hope he's not related to anybody here like that Angelica chick is… that's all we need.

Ashley: He's seems kind of crazy for being an intern and actually liking it… crazy.

Kai-Lee: God… how many messed-up teens does Chris need on this island anyways?

END OF CONFESSION CAN

The campers gathered at the beach so that Chef would tell them their challenge for the day. Chef wasn't there yet so they were just goofing off. Then Kerchia found a small capsule that said _smoke_ across the side.

"Hey guys… any idea what this is?" Kerchia asked as she poked it with a stick.

"OHMYGOSH, IT'S SLEEPING GAS!!!" Izzy yelled as she jumped up and down.

"I don't want to know how you know that." Adam said.

Just then the new intern turned their attention away from the capsule. He had a small button in his hands too and it didn't look very good.

"Oh… hi Dakota." Doerenda said.

"Hiya guys… I hate you all and I think you all have to die." He said with that smile. "Please die now." And with that he pushed the button and pink and purple fog poured out of the capsule.

Everybody was no asleep.

"Nice." Chris said from behind Dakota. "This is gonna be AWESOME!"

"WOOHOO!" Angelica screamed.

"Thank you." Dakota bowed.

"Whatever… now help me pick these kids up before the rabid chipmunks get them." Chef said and pushed Dakota.

"That would be funny but I can't afford any lawsuits." Chris said.

-Ashley Cam'-

Ashley woke up in a very dirty room and freaked. She was handcuffed and couldn't get up from where she was laying in the mud. She started to Spazz when she heard a voice and looks over to the wall where she sees a TV screen as it turns on.

"Hello Ashley, yes I know you. As you may have already noticed, your stuck in this muddy room. I'm glad to tell you though that I have hidden the key to your handcuffs somewhere in the mud. If you can find that key and get your dirty ass out of this room within 3 minutes… then I shall spare your life. Live or die, make your choice." Then the TV screen clicked off.

"HOLY MOTHER!" Ashley screamed and wiggled on the ground.

All she could see was mud, mud, and mud. She could barley see the walls, which was also covered in mud, and she started to yell.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!! Somebody help me please, I'm begging you… cant you hear me? Jack? Can't you help me either?" She started to cry. "I'm going to die here."

"TICK, TICK, TICK, TICK…" The TV screen sounded. "Times running out for you deary… what would Jack think of you if he could see this?"

"SHUT UP!!"

Then she noticed a clock on the TV screen. It said she had 1 minute left.

She then saw something shinny in the mud and squirmed to it and found out it was the key! She then picked it up with her teeth and tried to pick the handcuffs. She got the handcuffs off and noticed her time was up, and so she ran around to fine the way out.

"Times up Ashley. I'm sorry but if you open that door, there will be a psychopathic killer standing in front of you. Make your choice, live or die."

She ignored the voice and opened the muddy door. And there stood a tall, muscular figure with a chainsaw.

"It seems you picked death after all." The TV screen said before the camera went off.

-Charity Cam'-

Charity woke up when waves washed over her. She opened her eyes to see that she was tied to one of the posts that held up the dock of shame. She started to struggle against the ropes and started to have heavy breathing. She then heard a voice coming from a voice recorder that was tapped to the post opposite of her.

"Hello Goth. It nice to have you awake now. As you have noticed, you're stuck. Eventually the water level will rise and you will drown. I will make a proposal. If you don't freak out or talk for the next 10 minutes, then I'll spare your life and let you free from your water coffin. Live or die, make your choice."

Charity froze in her spot and let the waves crash over her. She wanted to cry out to somebody, anybody, and anything. She knew that she couldn't though because she knew that something would happen if she did. She couldn't even struggle against the ropes because she was fearful that would be considered freaking out also.

Too bad Charity was started to feel the water level rise or she would have made it through. But when the water started to rise, she started to whimper.

"Sorry Charity… it seems your are freaking out. Death is what you shall get." The recorder said.

She looked up to see a figure looming over her with a chainsaw. Then she screamed.

-Faith Cam'-

Faith woke up by the sounds of birds chirping above her. When she opened her eyes she found that she was tied to a tree with duct tape over her mouth. She then let out a muffled scream, but with no avail. Then the voice sounded.

"Faith… the shy girl that acts like everybody's little sister here at camp, am I right? I know I'm right so no need to tell me. You are tied to a tree with duct tape on your mouth… how welcoming to the outdoors right? Well, if you can get off that tree and make it back to camp within 5 minutes, then I shall spare your life. Live or die, make your choice."

She sighed behind her duct tape and began to think of a way out of the tightly tied ropes around her body and tree. She sighed again as she thought of nothing to help her. After a while she sucked in her stomach and the ropes fell around her feet. She was mildly surprised and ripped the duct tape off with a few screams of her own.

But when she turned to run towards camp she saw a tall figure looming over her with a chainsaw and heard the voice again.

"To late Skinny Minnie."

-Kai-Lee Cam'-

"Great." Kai-Lee sighed.

She had woken up a few seconds ago and wasn't even scared of the completely pitch black room she was trapped in. She didn't even flinch when the TV screen turned on and she heard a voice.

"Kai-Lee… the Hawaiian girl that thinks shes all that and doesn't like boys yet. Grow up little girl. Welcome to reality. Right now some parts of your life are probably flashing in front of your eyes, well that's normal for people who are about to die. Well as you can tell, you're trapped in this room. If you can find the door within 2 minutes I wont cut off the oxygen to the room and you'll be spared. Live or die, make your choice."

Kai-Lee stood up and wandered around the room until she felt to walls. She then ran along the walls with her brushing against it so if she ran by the door she would be able to grab the handle and get the hell out of there. But when she did reach the door the time had ran out.

"Don't go out that door Kai-Lee… would you rather be murdered or suffocate? Make your choice."

"Haha, this is soo funny Chris." She said as she opened the door and saw the gleaming chainsaw in the newly found light.

-Courtney Cam'-

Courtney didn't even listen to the voice when it sounded behind her. She was obviously stuck in Chef's freezer and had to get out before she froze to death.

The door was locked from the outside and she need to key.

"G-g-g-great… I'm f-freezing in h-here." Courtney sighed and peered out the tiny window in the door.

She then saw that the key was dangling in front of the window. She slightly turned around and picked up a frozen ham. She smashed the window and grabbed the key in a hurry.

She unlocked the door and stepped into the warm kitchen to only find a chainsaw.

-Izzy Cam'-

Izzy woke up in a dark tunnel that smelt of dirt. She had an itchy collar around her neck but didn't budge. She sighed right before the voice played.

"Hello Psychopath. I will get right to the point. You are very hyper and seem to be moving every second. Now its time to see how calm you really can be. Any outbursts or sudden movements will result in you being shocked by electricity by that collar I have placed around your neck. All you have to do is make it to the end of the tunnel to where to key to the shock collar is and you'll be spared. Live or die, make your choice."

"Umm… okay then… tunnel… collar… ELECTRICITY!" Izzy whooped.

The collar activated and shocked Izzy a few times before she passed out.

"How interesting… I thought it would be harder for her to go down." The voice said in between laughs.

-Raphael Cam'-

"Hello nerd. As you can see, you're on a rickety bridge that is about to collapse underneath your weight. How pleasant that you wont feel a thing. Pleasant isn't it? Well anyways, if you can make it to the end of the bridge without falling, passing out, or any other nonsense, then you'll be spared. Live or die, make your choice."

"B-b-b-bridge?" Raphael quivered while looking around himself.

Yes, a bridge that had merely minutes before it fell.

Raphael slowly inched towards the end of the bridge but fell into unconsciousness halfway through.

"How boring."

-Skyler Cam'-

White.

All he could see was white, nothing more.

"Darkness once descended from pureness. Did you know that? Well… I don't have all day so I'll cut to the chase. If you can find your way out of this white room within 1 minute, I'll let you keep your worthless life. Live or die, make your choice."

"How rude if you ask me."

Skyler sat in the middle of the room and did absolutely nothing.

"Fine, suit yourself." The voice sounded after a minute. "Oxygen is shutting off as I speak."

"Hmp." Skyler groaned.

"Bye, bye kid'o."

-Todd Cam'-

"Boney Island. That's where you are right now sonny. How wonderful. If you can make it back to the island, the game show island, I'll spare your life from eternal damnation in hell. Good luck, your gonna need it." The voice said before it said the famous line. "Live or die, make you choice."

"Well shit… how am _I_ supposed to do that?" Todd asked himself.

He walked around on the beach a while before he came across a rickety boat but decided it would have to work for the time being.

Midway to the island, the boat sank… Todd following.

-Duncan Cam'-

"Greetings Duncan. Being a horror film lover, I assume you know who I am. Likewise, I know much about you. Take a look around. The exit to this place is north/east from where you are now. You have 5 minutes to find your way out before this place is consumed in flames along with the exit being sealed. Being a pyro-maniac, you don't fear fire. But what if it could eat you alive? Live or die, make your choice."

"Yeah, this is cool Chris. Very funny and original if you ask me." Duncan mumbled to himself sarcastically.

Walking half way, he could smell smoke and started to run to the exit he could now see.

The flames spread to the exit and there was no way out for young Duncan. He was gone.

-Tuck Cam'-

"Hello Tucker. You've spent the last 6 years of your life relying on your hearing and sense of touch. You also have the habit of pushing others away from you. Now your job is to get back to the campfire ring… alive. Traps have been placed between here and camp. But beware, you will hear others on your way, but you must ignore them if you want to survive today. Your stubbornness will save you. Live or die, make your choice."

"How lame."

Tucker found that he was in the woods by the smell and started to venture into the trees towards camp. He avoided many traps within the matter of 3 minutes but then started to hear a girl scream. He tried to ignore it but ran into the side of one of the cabin, ultimately knocking himself out.

-Doerenda Cam'-

"This is your wake up call Doe. I've observed that you like playing with weapons. Guns namely. You have 3 minutes to get out of the chair your tied to before the tazer-gun before you sends a shock at you, strong enough to kill. But you do have the right to know that one of the other campers will pass right by you and this trap. Call for him if you wish, but it could only waste your time. Live or die, make your choice."

"Great." Doe sighed. "Where am I at anyways? The Spiders' Cabin?"

She was tied to a chair and in front of her, a tazer sat on a table facing her. She then started to sweat.

She struggled against the ropes but nothing happened.

The tazer started making a weird sound and she started to scream. A loud sound came from the side of the cabin outside and she stopped with tears in her eyes.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk… I'm sorry for you Doe. Times up and your own weapon will destroy you now. How lovely."

-Kenny Cam'-

Perfume? Was that perfume Kenny smelled?

Kenny woke up to find that she was in a pink room filled with giant teddy bears. Did the bears have red eyes?

"Thank you for waking up, Kenny. Now, you see that you're in a preps room. Most likely, it looks like one of your sister's room. Doesn't it? It toke forever to find this room and I hope you like it. Well back to the point here, if you can find the door to this room within 2 minutes, I'll spare your life. If you don't succeed though, those bears aren't only for decoration. Live or die, make you choice."

"The bears aren't only decoration? What's that mean?"

Kenny stood up and started running around the room to find the door that was obviously hidden by the teddy bears.

She was too late to find it though.

"Times up Kenny dear, so sorry that this is the way you're going to die. Pink is the last thing your going to see."

Just then, the giant teddy bears started moving without warning.

-Jill Cam'-

"Hello Lesbian. Just to let you know, I'm your biggest fan. Your cool and all but you have to die today, sorry buddy. Well as you can tell, you tied to the cliff with basically no way off since your dangling UNDER the cliff. I though it would be cool to see if anybody could get out of this situation. So you have to get out within 10 minutes or the ropes will be cut. Live or die, make your choice."

"How the hell am I going to do that?" Jill asked, half yelling.

She sighed and started to gnaw at the ropes. Time was up very quickly though and she had no idea that there was suddenly a stranger and the top of the rope.

"Sorry Jill. Your choice was obviously to die. I'm just gonna find another person to be a fan for."

And with that, the person cut the rope.

-Jade and Kerchia Cam'-

Great.

That all that went through their minds. Great.

"Welcome to Chef's cabin, Jade, Kerchia. How lovely it is to see you made it here. Today though, it wont be very lovely for you. You have to get out of this cabin in one minute before Chef finds out. Nobody who has ever visited Chef in his cabin ever came out either. Sorry for you guys. Live or die, make your choice."

"Umm, how'd we get here?" Kerchia asked.

"You're asking me?" Jade asked from the other side of the room.

Finding the door was easy enough; it was trying to open the door that made them lose.

"Opps, did I forget to mention that Chef's door is made off 2 tons of steel? He came from the military after all and he likes the keep in shape, obviously your not. Die now!"

The door swung open and both the girls screamed.

-Shaya Cam'-

A moose.

"Greetings Shaya. I've been waiting for you to wake up. As you can tell, your in a locked room with a wild Canadian moose. But don't worry; he's not the trouble… unless he ate to key to the door your supposed to run out of. Sorry if he did though. It would be fascinating if only one of the campers here lived to tell the tale, but it seems you probably wont. That's lovely. Well IF you can get that key back and exit the door in 6 minutes, I'll let you win. Live or die, make your choice."

Shaya looked at the moose and sighed. "Why does it have to be me, I'm always stuck with the animals. What do people think? Just because I'm Indian, I can talk to animals?"

She ran up to the moose and asked it to give to key back… no avail.

"Times up Deary. So sorry. You should have tried to run the door down with the moose or something. Sorry that your not that smart under pressure. Die."

The moose then started to run.

-Lindsey Cam'-

Butterflies?

"Umm… Lindsey? Lindsey? LINDSEY!?" The voice yelled. "Great… she just lost because she wont wake up… how pitiful. This was going to be cool too. What a waste."

Lindsey was snoring on the ground of the butterfly house when the door swung open.

"She choose to die I guess."

-Jack Cam'-

"Hiya, Jack. Trees are so much fun to be in, right? Lets hope you agree because you're in the highest tree right now; the highest tree on this stupid island. You're at the very top and you have to find a way down before the lumberjack down there cuts the tree down and you get swashed underneath it. You have 5 minutes. Live or die, make your choice"

Jack sighed and started climbing down. Birds, the shaking or his hands, and the thinning of the branches didn't help at all. He was only half way down when he heard the chainsaw.

"Die."

-Danny Cam'-

"Good luck Danny, your gonna need it. You're going to be stalked by a pro stalker and you have to make it to camp before he gets to you. You have unlimited time and no boundaries. All you have to do is save your own skin. Live or die, make your choice."

Danny ran from noises, even if it was just an animal. He ran for about 15 minutes and had to sit down for a break.

**CRACK**

"Who's there?!"

"Only your stalker of course. You have to be smarter than you are right now; you never sit down for a break when you're trying to live. Die now please."

Running wasn't going to do anything for Danny now.

-Adam Cam'-

"Hey, Adam. How's life right now? Wait, don't answer that question because I already know. Okay, you're in a skunk hole with 20 rabid skunks, if you can stay in there with them without startling them for 12 minutes, you can keep your pitiful life. Live or die, make your choice."

Adam freaked.

"Die."

-Zach Cam'-

"Hello, Zach. As you can probably tell by now, you're in the middle of the ocean with nowhere to go. The boat you're on though is very rigid and could sick at any moment. The waters are infested with pharranas so you can't even swim to shore. Which ever way is shore. If you can somehow just make it to shore without the boat sinking, you can keep your life and you shall never hear from me again. Live or die, make your choice."

"Dude, not cool man! I deserve to be better taken care of! I had all the lead roles in drama class! I'm the star!!"

The boat then sprung a leak.

"Oh, Shit!!" Zach said as she launched himself to cover the hole.

Another and another leak appeared by his weight.

"SHIT!!"

The boat started to sink.

CONFESSION CAN

Chris: Hilarious! Everything was Dakota's idea, with a little help from Angelica. Those two are perfect for this show! WOOHOO! This was awesome… oh and don't worry, nobody got hurt…

Chef: Nobody goes in my cabin but me!

Chris: This challenge freaked them out and I thought most were going to have a heart attack. But since nobody actually 'lived' past the challenges, I have a new way of eliminating campers. Hehe!

END OF CONFESSION CAN

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Campers, you all fail to complete the challenges that were given to you. Obviously you didn't take them seriously when it came to your own life at stake. That's sad."

"How could we even know it was a challenge in the first place? You knocked us out and put us in places we couldn't get out of without 'dying' in the first place!" Courtney yelled at Chris.

"Yeah, but it tested your will to live." Dakota said from the sidelines.

"It was pretty hilarious though. You guys didn't even recognize our voices! Dakota and I teamed up and created this WHOLE challenge by ourselves. We were also the voices!! It was pretty funny." Angelica babbled. "And its only Dakota's first day here at camp! Imagine the rest of the summer!"

"Not cool." Adam said from where he was sitting.

"Be lucky that none of you guys got hurt in the process. We just had you guys knocked out and had the cameras all turned off at the right time to make it look like you guys got murdered. Hilarious if you ask me." Dakota added.

"Also, there isn't going to be a campfire tonight." Chris said.

"I don't like were this is going." Duncan said.

"YOU shouldn't." Chef said. "All the old campers are getting kicked off the island. That means Courtney, Izzy, Duncan, and Lindsey are byebye."

Silence.

"Say your goodbyes so I can get back to my cabin."

After a few hours of trying to capture Izzy, the old campers were on their way to the Losers resort.

"Bye! I'll miss ya sister!" Doe yelled to Courtney.

"Me too sissy! I didn't mean it either!" Angelica yelled to Courtney also.

CONFESSION CAN

Doerenda and Angelica: -Crying- Bye sissy!!

Dakota: I like this camp so far… I have a feeling that Angelica and me are going to be good friends.

Kenny: the odds are evening up now thanks to the freak elimination tonight. The Howling Wolves have 9 remaining campers, and The Toxic Spiders have 9 ramaining campers as well. We might have a chance at this.

Raphael: Where my lucky coin?

END OF CONFESSION CAN

-At Loser Resort-

"Oh great, now we'll have the psycho here as well… great." Mimi sighed.

"Shut up. I'm tired of your shit." Kenneth said.

"Gosh, your all annoying." Harold said from the other room.

"Shove it Nerd!" Mimi yelled.

"I wonder how Tuck's doin'?" Kyle asked himself as he entered the room.

"Shoot me now Lord." Jim whispered.

"SHUT UP!" Everybody else yelled.

A/N: I hated this chapter. It toke forever since I have writers block and because I've been busy… and it STILL sucked. I still need ideas. PLEASE send ideas… and the creator of Todd, I need to know Todd's Phobia or I'll make one up myself.

Review please.


End file.
